The Lost Girl
by LyrisaLove
Summary: This is the story of how a young girl's life changed forever, and not in the good way. Peter always gets what he wants and the girl was no exception. PETER/OC
1. The Storm

**Chapter 1: The Storm **

* * *

Most stories, well most fairytales have happy endings, right? So who's to say this one wont?

You don't know?

Then let me tell you a story about how a young girl's life changed forever, and not in the good way.

It all started one night where Lily Evangeline Rose Darling sat on her window seat reading her favorite book, Peter Pan.

Reading stories had always comforted her when her Mother, Jane had to go to work.

Her Mother had forbid her to read it.

Lily never found out why, nor did she care, only that she read it whenever she had the chance.

Sometimes, she even felt as though she was there, in Neverland. In reality, she wished she were.

"Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it." She read aloud.

Lily closed her eyes momentarily, picturing Neverland in her imaginative mind.

Of course most of children in the world have heard of Neverland, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell.

But they all lost faith when they grew up. Lily didn't understand why she hadn't, but she felt as though she was apart it, somehow.

The thought of a bright blue endless sky above a green and enchanted island was enough to make her want to fly.

Mermaids and Fairies made her want to sing. She opened her eyes and sighed to her self, looking up at the stars, placing the book gently on her lap.

"Star light, star bright, second star to the right, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." She closed her pale blue eyes and made her wish, as she had every night for the last ten years.

Then she smiled slightly, as she hid the book under the pillow, then curled up there, on her window seat and drifted off.

There was a breeze coming from the open window, but she didn't mind, she'd always keep her window open.

* * *

Peter Pan sat on a log, gazing at the fire, deep in thought.

He glared up a few times as he heard some of the Lost Boys crying.

There was a rustling sound behind him, but Peter knew who it was. "Felix." He greeted.

Felix walked towards him. "Is something wrong?"

Peter looked up at him then clapped his hands together as though he'd solved a puzzle. "Nope."

Felix tilted his head slightly as his leader stood up. He was certain that Peter was hiding something. "Are you sure?"

He was given Peter's death stare, and his stomach churned. "You doubt me?"

Felix looked at his feet. "Of course not."

"Good." Peter's good mood returned as though Felix hadn't said anything.

"Now. I'm going to be off the island for a day or two. So keep the boys fit, OK Felix?"

Felix knew he was pushing his luck when he asked yet another question. "Where you going?"

"To see an _old friend." _ he stated.

* * *

Hours later, Lily woke. It was darker outside, now. The stars had disappeared behind the almost black clouds.

Lily suddenly felt cold, almost like a dark presence. She'd never felt anything like it before.

Something wasn't quite right. She sat up and listened for a few minutes but all she could hear was her own racing heart beat and the sound of her breathing.

The rain started and every drop got bigger and bigger until it seemed like a river pouring from the inky sky.

Nothing in the world could have prepared her for what happened next. An eye catching bolt of lightning lit the room for a faction of second and Lily could have sworn someone was standing behind her.

But before she knew it, she fell back asleep again.

* * *

Peter sat on her bed watched her sleep on the window seat. He was close enough to play with her hair a little.

He caressed her ghost like face and whispered to her. "It's been a long time, princess." He kissed her face. Lily moved a little at his touch.

He lent back and thought to himself. "The last time I saw you you must have been less than a year old. Good to see you've grown up."

Peter pan chucked then vanished.

* * *

The next day, she woke up and smiled as she saw her mother in the living room.

"Morin' Mum." She greeted.

Jane looked up. "Good Morning, Lily. Sleep OK?" Her mother asked.

Lily shook her head. "The storm woke me up."

Her mother tilted her head to one side. "There wasn't a storm, last night."

Lily frowned. "There was. Didn't you hear anything?"

Jane stood up and looked out the window. "Everything is dry. Maybe you just had a bad dream." she suggested, though she looked a little worried.

Lily wasn't convinced but she decided not to go further into the conversation. "Maybe."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Lily had gone to the beach.

She had always loved the ocean. She loved the color; the turquoise silkiness of it.

She loved how it gently crashed against the cliffs. But most of all she loved how it made her calm, made her slow down and think.

It held many secrets, and it could take her troubles away to somewhere unknown.

Her Mother on the other hand, wasn't exactly as adventurous as her daughter.

Lily didn't understand why, at times, it was as if Jane had a secret. A bigger one then hiding a book under Lily's pillow.

* * *

Jane Darling knew something wasn't right.

She hadn't heard the storm last night but she remembered when she had.

It had been the night before she had met Peter Pan.

Her Mother, Wendy had been his prisoner first, then Jane herself.

And now, Jane was worried for her own daughter.

She was taken from her thoughts when a voice she'd hoped never to hear again spoke. "Hello Jane."


	2. Peter Pan

**Chapter 2: Peter Pan **

* * *

He was behind her. "Haven't you grown up!?" He noted, though Jane didn't turn around.

The last time she saw him, Lily must have been about three hours old, or even less. "P-Peter..."

"Jane." He smirked, noticing the tremble of her voice. "I thought I'd give you a visit. How about a kiss? I see you're still single..."

She narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. "Impertinent pig." She whispered under her breath.

He heard her. "Is that a no?"

Jane knew he was about a foot away from her, but she was so shocked and afraid that she couldn't move.

He chucked. "Miss me?"

She rolled her eyes, but there was no reply. He took both her shoulders and spun her around, facing him.

Jane was still slightly smaller then he was. She gasped when his hands had touched her, they were so cold, but not as cold as the glare in his eyes, accompanied by his sly smile.

He wanted her answer. "I asked you a question, Jane. And I expect an answer."

She couldn't hold it in any longer, and before poor Jane could stop herself, she shouted. "After what you did to me? And my Mother? You just expect me to have a civilized conversation? With you?! Go away, Pan! You have no _right _to be _anywhere _near me! I demand you leave immediately!"

"So rude." Peter tutted. "After I came all this way?" The look in his cold eyes, made her realize her mistake. "I don't have to be near _you _anymore, Jane. You're a grown up now." She stared at him, wide eyes. "No. You see Jane, My new obsession is your precious daughter, Lily isn't it?"

"Don't you dare harm her!" Jane begged.

Peter laughed. "You don't give orders, Jane. Remember?"

Jane narrowed her eyes. "I hate you."

* * *

Lily stepped out of the water after a wonderful adventure underneath the water.

Her eyes stung a little from the salty water, but she rubbed them a little and they felt as good as new.

She sat on a little rock where the waves brushed gently against it. Looking up at the sky where white and gray patterns floated randomly.

She could daydream and look at the sky forever. Everyday, there would be another story, one for her to tell her mother when she returned home.

She sparkled in the sunlight, and embraced the warmth of the sun shining down on her.

Lily walked home with a smile on her face. But as she opened the gate that led to her house, she felt that dark presence again.

She followed her instincts and ran towards it.

Lily opened the door quietly, she could hear voices. Her mother and a boy.

As slowly as she could, not making a sound, she made her way into the kitchen.

Before she hid behind the counter, she could she the back of a boy with dark sandy blond hair.

He was wearing a dark green outfit with dark boots. Lily wasn't sure what they were made of, but it didn't exactly look like cotton or leather.

Something about him was cold, dark... evil.

But the boy had heard her. "Lily. You don't have to hide."

How did he know her name?!

Her mother shouted from behind him. "Lily! Run!"

Lily didn't want to leave her mother alone with the stranger, but the look in her Jane's eyes told her that she had no choice.

Without further warning, she ran. Peter turned to Jane and stared daggers at her.

He grabbed her throat. "Jane." He raised an eyebrow, and smiled cruelly. "I warned you a long time ago what would happen, should you protect her in any way from me. Did I not?"

Jane struggled against his grip as he took a broken arrow that she noticed had been dipped in a dark liquid.

She recognized it immediately. "No! Please!" Jane knew what was about to happen, and that he wouldn't stop... He never did.

He chuckled. "I take it you remember what this is?"

"You monster!" She hissed. "Lily doesn't deserve this!"

He ignored her.

"Bye, Darling." Before she could do anything, he plunged it in her heart.

* * *

Lily had no idea who she was running from or why she was running from him.

She tripped as she reached the end of the garden when she heard a scream, "Mum." She gasped.

When she stood up again, she almost fell back down as the stranger stood not one meter away from her. "How-?"

"Hello, Lily." He greeted, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. She couldn't help notice that he was about her age, maybe a bit older.

She felt so vulnerable when he held her fragile wrists in his strong grip.

She kicked his leg and he let go, not expecting it.

But he appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrists again. "That wasn't very nice." He stated, with pouted lips.

Lily was startled. "Who are you?" She demanded. "And how'd you do that?"

He smiled slightly, then in a sarcastic tone he replied. "Oh, I'm Sorry, did I forget to introduce myself?" He chuckled darkly. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Lily didn't believe him. Peter Pan wasn't this horrible to people. "Yeah, and I'm Wendy!" She hissed.

He laughed. "You've got fire. I like fire." He stated, looking her up and down.

"What do you want?" Lily asked bitterly.

He laughed yet again. "Well, I didn't exactly come for your Mother again, Lily did I? What d'you think I want?"

She was confused. "My Mother? Again? What are you talk-?" The stranger cut her off.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" He looked amused. "I took her when she was around your age, to Neverland. I only let her go because I didn't want her. I did the same with her Mother, Wendy."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. As much as she didn't want to believe him. She did.

It all made sense why her Mother didn't want her reading those books, why she wasn't as adventurous as she was. She'd been through too much.

Then it hit her. "Why didn't you want them? I-I don't understand..."

She really didn't. It was all so confusing. "Because they didn't have what you do."

"And what's that?" She asked, shaking a little.

Peter grinned. "Your belief."

Lily tilted her head. "In what?" She demanded.

He gestured to himself. "In _me_."

Lily scoffed. "I _believed_ Peter Pan to be a _nice, cheerful child._" Peter smirked at this, knowing about her book. "I didn't think he was a heartless son of a bitch!" She seethed."I was wrong to believe."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Maybe you don't believe in _me_ yet. But you weren't wrong. Neverland is real, and so am I. You've always wanted an adventure Lily. Now come with me."

She closed her eyes. She'd always dreamed of going to Neverland. But Peter Pan wasn't at all what she'd pictured, what if Neverland wasn't either. "What about my mother?"

It was his turn to scoffed this time. "You'd be better off without her." He wasn't about to tell her she was dead, that would've been too harsh.

"I don't want to go with you." Lily tried getting free of his grip once again, but this time, she failed miserably.

Peter let go of one of her wrists and smirked as she tried to budge the other hand that held her firmly. "I wasn't giving you a choice."

"What the-!?" Lily exclaimed as Peter started to fly.

He grinned down at her, still holding one of her wrists. She finally believed who who claimed to be. "I wouldn't let go, now it I were you, Lily!"

Without her consent, he lifted her up to the sky, Lily hanging on for dear life. "Let me go!"

He looked down at her, with a puzzled expression. "So you can fall to your death? I don't think so!"

"Where are you taking me?!" She demanded, even though the answer was obvious.

He looked back up at the sky, a huge sly grin appearing on his face. "Neverland!"


	3. Neverland

**Chapter 3: Neverland**

* * *

This is where most people would think that Lily Darling's life had changed forever.

But luckily for her, it hadn't completely changed quite yet.

As she held on for dear life, she thought to herself if she'd ever make it out alive.

Why didn't her Mother come running out after her? Did _he _hurt her? Why did she scream?

"Hey!" She shouted up at him.

He didn't look down at her, instead he replied in a cheeky voice. "Yes, _Darling." _She glared at him.

"What'd you do to my Mother?" She could feel him tense.

That wasn't a good sign. "You'll find out later."

* * *

Felix looked up at the sky and frowned slightly as he saw Peter flying in the sky with another figure holding on for life.

The Lost Boys were asleep, some were crying a little, but not loud enough for Felix to do anything about it.

Why had he bought someone back? That was the shadows job. Right?

Once Peter and the new comer had vanished behind the dark trees of the forest, Felix turned back and sat on the log he'd spoken to Peter earlier.

It better not be a girl. Wendy had been really annoying, always crying and begging Pan not to hurt her brothers.

Jane had been annoying too, she was very shy whenever Peter was near her, but when he wasn't around she'd shout at anyone who'd come near her.

Felix couldn't stand them.

* * *

Peter practically threw Lily on the sand. She rolled over three times until she landed on her stomach.

Just as he gracefully landed on the sand, Lily stood up and ran away in the opposite direction.

She ran so fast it was as though it was death himself who was chasing her.

He laughed. "There's no point running, Lily!" He called after her. Not two seconds later, he appeared in front of her, again. "I'll only catch you."

She didn't say anything, instead she looked down at her feet and sighed in defeat.

He noticed her surrender and gently took her chin in her hand, moving it up slightly so he could look into her pale eyes.

As he stared into them, he couldn't help noticing the rare icy and clouded blue, even more pale then the sky. They were beautiful, but her stare was distant and afraid. "Good girl."

She wanted to cry, but she held the threating tears back. "Why...? Why'd you bring m-me here?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

Peter took her hand. "Follow me."

"No." She pulled away. "I want to go home.

"It wasn't a request." He grabbed her hand firmly this time. "And besides there's a reason this island is called Neverland."

Lily frowned. "And what would that be?"

"Because once you set foot in its soil, the Shadow and I will never let you leave. And I promise you Lily, I will _never _give you your freedom."

Lily felt a small tear fall down he cheek, she didn't reply, She just let more tears fall.

As Peter took her deeper and deeper into the dark wood, it became a strain to even make out the tangle of shapes all around them.

As in some horror movie, the silhouettes of branches reached towards them with emaciated arms and fingers like beings at once terrified and furious.

And as the light started to vanish, like blind people, Lily became hyper sensitive to sounds, sounds far different than the cheery chirping of the ones back home.

The birds here, sounded as though they were mourning.

Through the thick trunks of the trees, Lily could make out an orange ember. A camp fire, maybe?

A loud thumping seemed to drown most of the sound out as her heart pounded against her ribs and her lungs struggled to intake sufficient air.

Peter still held her hand as his pace got quicker and quicker. "Felix!" He hissed. It was as if he was shouting and whispering at the same time.

Lily understood why his tone was so low as she almost tripped over someone fast asleep on the ground. She looked around, the light from the dying fire was enough for her to make out more shapes of boys lying on the ground.

She guessed that these were the Lost Boys. As she looked down, she noticed that the boy she'd almost stepped on had been crying. The dry tears shimmered from the small light the fire gave her.

Did Peter force them to stay here? Before she could ask him anything, however, another figure came from the shadows in front of them. "Peter." He greeted.

Peter smiled. "Guess who." He pulled Lily in front of him, so Felix could see her. She noticed Felix frown slightly.

"A girl?" He groaned.

Peter nodded. "Don't worry Felix: This is the one I've been waiting for."

Lily hated the fact they were talking about her as if she was some kind of object.

Either way, she didn't dare interrupt their conversation.

Instead, she just gazed at her feet. 'What did he do to my Mother? Why did she scream?' Taken from her thoughts, Peter whispered in her ear, making her flinch slightly.

"Tell Felix your name, _princess_." He ordered, his lips brushing the tip of her ear.

He was trying to intimidate her, and as much as much as she'd like to deny it, he was successful. "L-Lily. Lily Darling."

Peter lent down and grabbed her face from behind, his face leaning over her shoulder, his nose brushing her cheek.

Lily struggled a little, he was hurting her. "Lovely." He kissed her cheek.

Felix didn't react to his leader's inappropriate actions. It was as if he was used to them. "Shall I bring the cage here?" He asked Pan.

Peter stared at him from over Lily's shoulder. "No." He stood, up, releasing Lily's face, and placed his hand around her waist.

She could feel his cold hands through her white tank top, and it sent shivers all over her body. "She'll sleep with me tonight."

She tensed and tried escaping again, only for Peter to pull her closer to him. "Let me go!" Felix and Peter grinned at her.

Peter caressed her face. "I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises."

Felix nodded in agreement and Lily remembered his promise: '_I promise you Lily, I will never give you your freedom'_. "Why do you want me here?"

Peter and Felix exchanged amused glances. "Let's make it a game... A puzzle to solve."

Lily didn't know what to say to that. Peter noticed and pulled her closer, so she was leaning against his chest. "Beneath all that beauty... What are you, Lily?"

She didn't know, so he answered for her. "You're nothing more than an unloved lonely lost girl."

At this point Lily couldn't feel her heart anymore, it was as though it had stopped beating. "No." She whispered. "That will _never _happen."

Peter laughed. "It already has." He told her. "I've already won."

"Go to hell." Lily hissed. "Now, let me go. You can't keep me here forever." She struggled against him again. "My Mother will come for me."

"She won't come for you, Lily." He stated darkly.

Lily couldn't see his face, but she could see Felix's and his smirk angered her. "Yes, she will. She'll find away, and if not, I'll runaway."

He rolled his eyes. "The trouble with her is that she lacks the power of conversation but not the power of speech." Peter said to Felix, as he stood there, easily holding Lily in place.

He looked back down at her. "You're Mother won't come for you, Lily." He stated. "And as for you running away, there'd be no point."

"She will try." Lily sounded confident, but inside she was shaking with fear. "And the point of me running, will be to get away from you." Lilly hissed.

Peter chuckled and pushed Lily against a tree. "You're Mother won't even try to save you." He smirked slightly, looking at Felix. "I didn't want to tell you this soon, Lily."

"T-tell me what?" Lily asked, more fear showing in her eyes.

He didn't even give her time to brace herself. "She's dead."

"No!" She screamed. The Lost Boys started to awake around them. "She c-can't be..." Lily sobbed. If Peter wasn't holding her up, she would have sunk to the floor.

"Come on boys!" He shouted, noticing then waking up. "Let's play!"


	4. World War Two

**Chapter 4: World War Two**

* * *

_I won't say once upon a time. No. Because World War Two doesn't really count as a fairytale, does it?_

_But a long time ago, in London lived a slender and fair-skinned girl, with short dirty blond hair and blue eyes._

_She looked like a younger version of her Mother. Jane wore a purple sweater over a lavender nightgown, with gray socks that appeared to be too big for her._

_She was a tom-boyishly beautiful young girl, actually wildly considered prettier than her own Mother, Wendy._

_Jane sat on her window seat and looked down at the destruction the war had bought. There was a creak as her younger brother Danny crept into her room._

_He was crying. "Danny what is it?"_

_Danny was only about three years old and Jane couldn't deny that he looked adorable. "Daddy." He sobbed._

_Jane understood. "No..." Jane herself was only ten years old. She picked her brother up and ran down stairs._

_As she put Danny on the floor, she watched as her Mother cried, leaning on Edward's shoulder. "I'll be home before you know it." He stroked her hair. "I promise."_

_Jane's lip trembled as she realized where he was going._

_Edward noticed and walked over to her. "Now, now. What's all this?" He asked softly._

_Jane let it all out and wrapped her arms around him. "I want to go with you!" She wept._

_"I need you here." He told her. "To take care of your mum, and Danny. Can you do that for me?"_

_Jane hesitated before she answered. "Mm-mm." She sniffed._

_He smiled. "That's my big girl." Then he kissed her forehead._

_They walked outside where two army trucks waited for their new recruit. "Be safe, Edward." Wendy whispered in his ear, as he hugged her._

_Jane hadn't even noticed when her Mother picked up Danny. He whispered something back, but Jane never found out what it was._

_They all waved as he jumped into the back of the truck. "I love you all!" He called out. _

* * *

Lily's eyes were wide with fear, tears blurring her vision. She dreaded to think what Peter meant by 'Let's play'.

The Lost Boys cheered at the idea and Lily frowned, not daring to open her mouth.

Peter noticed and grinned. "Finally, she's speechless." Felix chuckled.

He was still holding her, but if it was possible, he leaned in closer. "How about a nice game of boys chase girls... Or in this case, boy's chase girl."

The boys cheered once again and their leader let go of Lily, waiting for her to run.

But Lily found herself frozen to the spot. "If I win... Will you let me go?"

"I made a promise to never let you leave Neverland, and I intend to keep my promise." Lily bit her lip. "However, if you don't get caught by the time the sun sets... I promise to let you go."

Lily thought about it for a second. "Wh-what happens if _you _win?"

Peter smirked, then leaned closer to her again, his lips brushed her ear, a cold breathe sending shivers down her spine. His left hand played with her hair, and the other was gripping the inside her thigh.

"You tell me, Lily." He said slyly.

Lily shivered as his lips brushed against hers. She shook her head in response, refusing to talk to him.

Peter chuckled, then looked into her frightened pale eyes. "No?" He didn't look surprised. "Well, you'll soon find out."

* * *

_The War lasted much longer than anyone could have imagined. _

_Bombs fell from the sky, and tore at the very heart of London._

_In an effort to protect it's children, the government decreed that they all be sent to the country side, for safe keeping._

_There was a knock on the Darling's door, and Wendy opened it to reveal an old looking man with a white mustache and a military uniform.__ "Yes?" She asked him._

_He stood up tall before he answered. "Evacuation, ma'am. Your children are scheduled on the morning train. _

_Wendy put a hand over her chest in shock. "So soon... I haven't even told them." She stated._

_"The sooner the better, if you asked me." Was his reply before he saluted. "Goodnight, ma'am." _

_Wendy nodded. "Yes... uh... Goodnight." _

_What ever would she tell Jane? _

_Wendy had never been separated from her daughter. She had made sure of it, Jane needed to be safe... From him... _

_She climbed up the stairs and with a deep breath, opened Jane's bedroom door. "Jane dear?" Sitting down on her bed, Wendy took her hand. "Will you promise me something...?" _

_Jane looked at her Mother questioningly. "Promise you'll watch over Danny? Whatever might happen?" _

_"What?" The thirteen year old Jane asked, confused._

_Wendy sighed. "You and Danny are... um, going away for a while..." _

_"What?" Jane backed away. "Away? Where?"_

_"All the children are being evacuated to the country. It's so dangerous here. But you'll be safe there, both of you." Wendy explained. _

_Jane wasn't buying it. "I'm not going." She turned her back to her Mother, now looking out the window. _

_"But, Jane. An order has been issued... Every child must go." Wendy stood up._

_Jane turned around slightly, her eyes sparkling a little with fresh tears. "But daddy said I'm supposed to to-!"_

_"I know dear... But you can take care of Danny. Tell him Baelfire stories." Jane rolled her eyes at that. _

_Wendy noticed and sighed again ."He needs them, Jane, and so do you. Please dear... Promise me."_

_"No! I will not promise!" She was upset. _

_"Oh, Jane. we'll be together again. You must have faith." _

_Jane glared at her Mother. "Faith? trust? Pixie dust? Mother, they're just word from your stories! They don't mean anything!" _

_"Yes they do!" Danny's voice came from the doorway. _

_Jane and Wendy looked around. "Baelfire said they'll make you fly." _

_He rubbed his eyes, tired. "He also said that magic was bad!" Jane snapped. "Look!" She pointed out of the window. "It's a war. Baelfire isn't real and people don't fly!"_

_Six year old Danny glared at his sister. "They do to!"_

_"Oh, come on Danny! Grow up!" Jane's voice raised. "It's just a load of childish nonsense!" _

_"Jane!" Her Mother protested. _

_The two children ignored her. "You're lying!" Danny ran out of the room, he too was crying now._

_"Jane!" Wendy repeated ."How could you treat your brother that way?" _

_Realizing what she'd just done, Jane had a look of guilt on her face. _

_"You're think you're very grown up..." Wendy sighed. "But you have a great deal to learn."_

* * *

Lily gasped, and tried to push him off. "B-but it not fair!"

Peter frowned. "What?"

"You'll catch me!" She stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Peter chuckled. "We'll try. Mind you, it won't be difficult."

Lily glared at him. "No magic."

He gazed at her, a warning flashing in his eyes. She was negotiating. No one negotiated with him. Not even the Lost Boys.

"Fine." Peter replied, surprising everyone.

Then, all of a sudden, he let go of her. Still, Lily hesitated.

Peter whispered at her, a mocking grin appearing on his lips. "Lily... This is the part where you run."

* * *

_Nobody had said goodnight to Jane that evening. Not even her dog, Nana the second, stayed with her that night. _

_She didn't know what had gotten into her. Even though she tried to pretend that the stories about Baelfire weren't real... She felt like they were. _

_Her brother's room was next door and the walls were thin. Jane could hear Wendy telling him her stories again."... My Mother said he could stay! Then, on his first night in the nursery... My brothers and I told him about the shadow._

_A shadow, but not attached to a body. And it did so many wonderful things, like... like change its shape and fly and travel between worlds. And do you know how, Danny?" Wendy waited for her son to answer._

_"Because it has magic!" He said cheerfully. _

_Wendy chuckled slightly. "Exactly. But Baelfire confused me and my brothers. He made us promise never to open the window, or talk to the shadow." _

_There was a pause, in which Jane's window opened from the force of the wind. Or a least that's what she'd thought. _

_She jumped, but didn't close it. "Damn." She whispered; she'd missed a bit of the story. _

_But at least it hadn't finished yet. "... Always comes with a price. Then he said that magic was the reason he left home, it had destroyed his family."_

_Jane couldn't see, but she was certain that her little brother was clinging to his handmade by Wendy Baelfire__-doll. _

_"But I broke my promise. The very next night I opened the window so wide open, waiting for the shadow to return. It asked me to go with it, to a beautiful place-"_

_"Neverland!" Danny cheered. _

_Jane could barely hear Wendy's sigh through the wall. "Yes, Danny. I enjoyed seeing magical creatures such as fairies and mermaids and felling completely __free with no parents or adults to tell me what to do during the day. _

_But at nightfall in Neverland, Danny... All the boys began to miss their parents and wanted to go home. But Peter Pan and the shadow wouldn't let them. _

_They only freed me for two reasons." Wendy paused, giving Danny an opportunity to talk. _

_"Because you were a girl!" He finished for her. _

_"And because Peter Pan didn't want you." Jane whispered, finishing the story._

_She decided it time for bed. But before she did, she looked up at the sky. "Star light, star bright, second star to the right, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." _

_She wished for the War to end, to see her Father again. To be in a place where dreams actually did come true._


	5. Silvermist

**Chapter 5: Silvermist**

* * *

Lily didn't need telling twice, before anyone could blink, Lily darted through the trees like a bullet.

But she didn't stop, she ran through the forest without looking back once.

The trees thickened and thickened until Lily had very little light to guide her.

The dirt and stones on the ground turned into tall grass and rocks. Lily had never seen a forest like this in her life.

But she never stopped running. She sprinted, trying her best to ignore the damp grass whipping against her legs and the puddles soaking her feet.

She couldn't hear the Lost Boys calling after her - scratch that - She couldn't hear anything at all. The lower branches of the trees occasionally pulled at her hair, as though they too were trying to catch her.

Forcing her legs to push harder, she kept her pace, anticipating the relief of getting away from Pan.

* * *

_Though she tried, Jane couldn't sleep. _

_She felt a storm coming. Not the usual rain of bombs, that tore buildings apart, but that of thunder and lightening._

_Standing from her bed, she walked over to the window, and opened it. There it was, the second star to the right. _

_Why did her Mother make it sound so real?_

_Rain started to fall seconds later, getting heavier and heavier. Then a startling bolt of lightening lit up the room._

_The first thing she did was close the window. Then, with out bothering to get in her bed, she slept there, on the window seat_

_Jane fell asleep not to long after only to be woken by the sound of her window creaking open._

_She sat up, and closed it, the storm still raging on. It was probably just the wind. _

_"Hello, Jane." Said a voice from behind her. _

_She turned around to see a boy, at least eighteen years old, standing before her. He was wearing a strange dark green outfit. He couldn't be... "Who are you?"_

_The boy chuckled. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."_

* * *

She rounded the bend in the overgrown path and came to an abrupt halt. There was a slight rustling to her left.

Her breathing hitched in her throat making her already screaming lungs just about burst.

Even though she couldn't see, Lily could tell it wasn't a boy. "Hello...?" A sweet female voice called out. "Is someone there?"

Pushing her way through the trees she saw a clearing, the moon being her only source of light. "Hi...?"

Before her, was a girl, a little older than herself, sitting on a rock. She was wearing a slightly dirty blue dress. She had fair skin and long black hair that glimmered in the moonlight.

"Wh-Who are you?" Lily panted, placing her palms on her knees, trying to regain her breath.

"I'm Silvermist." She replied. "And you were running... From... Wait don't tell me... Peter Pan?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah... him and his sexist army."

Silvermist bit her lip. "You're brave."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Lily stated.

"Peter likes the brave ones." Silvermist stood up. "What's your name?"

Lily hesitated. "I-I'm Lily... Lily Evangeline Rose Darling."

"Wow." Silvermist blurted out before she could stop herself.

Lily tilted her head. "What?"

"It's just... You look _nothing _like Jane or Wendy..." She replied awkwardly.

Lily's heart fell at the mention of her Mother's name. "You knew them?"

"Well, of course. Everyone in Neverland knew them." Silvermist stated. "They were friends."

Lily looked down at the ground. "Then I should probably tell yo- What the hell?!" She screamed as an arrow whipped passed her hair and pierced one of the trees. Then came the footsteps, then the shouting, then the realization. "The Lost boys! Run!"

Silvermist smirked. "I've got a better idea, take my hand."

Lily took it and before she knew it Silvermist had sprouted wings and they were flying. "You're a fairy?"

Silvermist laughed. "I always forget that during introductions!"

* * *

_"What...?" Jane asked slowly._

_Peter grinned. "I'm pretty sure you heard." _

_"It's all real." Jane breathed. "What... What are you doing in my room?" _

_He walked over to her. "When the shadow bought your Mother to Neverland, I was disappointed."_

_"Why?" _

_"Well." Peter thought for a second__. "She wasn't what I wanted." _

_Jane frowned. "What do you want, then?"_

_"I want a girl who feels afraid, alone and lost." He looked at her, knowing she felt all of those things._

_She on the other hand looked away, back towards the stars. "Me?"_

_Peter nodded. "My Mother told me you were evil."_

_That made him laugh. "Adults lie, Jane. That's why I left my family. I couldn't stand their lies..."_

_Jane thought hard about what he was saying. She looked at the picture of her family __on her bedside table across the room. _

_Peter sighed when he realized what she was staring at. "Forget them, Jane. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again."_

_"In Neverland...?" She gasped, excited as well as scared. "But Mother said that at night-"_

_"Adults lie, Jane. Remember that." He reminded her. _

_Jane bit her lip. "What about my brother?" _

_Peter smiled slightly. "He's too young at the moment, Jane. But in time, I'm sure he'll join us."_

_"Will I ever see my Mother or Father again?" _

_Peter put his arm around her, and she leaned on his shoulder. "Never."_

_Jane took a deep breath. "Never is an awfully long time."_

* * *

The Lost Boys came to an abrupt halt. "Where'd they go?"

Felix looked up. "They're flying." He stated. "We'll never catch her before sunset now."

"Don't worry, I know exactly where they're going." Peter stated, looking up as well.

"Where?"

Peter grinned. "Pixie Hollow."

* * *

**I'd just like to thank each and everyone who reviewed, Favored and Followed my story.**

**This is the most popular story I've written so far, and I'm very grateful to you all****. :)**


	6. Pixie Hollow

**Chapter 6: Pixie Hollow**

* * *

_"Exhilarating, isn't it?" Peter asked Jane as he flew over London, holding her hand, so she wouldn't fall__. _

_Jane smiled slightly, "It's wonderful." She replied happily as they passed Big Ben. _

_Every second they flew higher, and he never let her fall. As time went by, Jane began to worry. "Is it far?" _

_Peter noticed the anxious sound of her voice and sighed, before he looked at her, smiling brightly. "No, Jane. It's not far." _

_The journey ended and Jane let go of Peter's hand, looking around excitedly. _

_It wasn't exactly how she'd pictured it._

_She watched as the large glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky. Casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated Neverland, making every grain of sand on the beach shine__._

_But as beautiful as the morning was she knew today would be horrible, when she looked into his eyes._

_They seemed darker then they had when he appeared in her bedroom._

_He smirked at her, and she frowned. "It's so quiet..." Was all she could think of saying._

_That made him laugh. "It's peaceful." He agreed, then he glanced at the forest. "But at night, the water in the sea will turn to tears and the branches on the trees will become a cage." _

_Jane tilted her head. She had made a mistake trusting him. "What-?"_

_"The more a daughter knows the details of her mother's life... The stronger the daughter." Jane didn't understand. "And you, Jane... Know nothing about your Mother." _

* * *

"What is this place?" Lily asked excited. There was a glowing tree before her, and Lily somehow, could feel it's magic.

Silvermist giggled. "Pixie Hollow, of course!"

"But I'll never fit in there..." She pointed to the magnificent tree.

The fairy frowned, she clearly hadn't thought of that. "Ah... um... Maybe... Can you climb?"

It was a silly idea, but Lily had run out of options. "Yes."

"Don't go to the top. If Pan flies, he'll see you. Try hiding in the branches, and if I were you, I wouldn't touch the Pixie dust." She smiled slightly.

Lily tilted her head. "Why not?"

Silvermist giggled. "Terrance..."

"Who?"

"He's the dust keeper. Good luck." Without another word, she vanished into the tree.

Lily started climbing, trying not to touch the golden dust flowing down the branches like some kind of waterfall.

* * *

_So he told her about her Mother. Jane's heart broke a little more at each word. _

_But I won't tell you what he told her, or your heart might break too. _

_In time, you'll know. But now Jane knew. "You're a monster." She spat. _

_He grinned. "It was her fault. She shouldn't have disobeyed me... You won't disobey me, will you Jane?" _

_Now Jane knew what he wanted, she ran. But she an into something that hadn't been there before. It was him. "Jane?" He warned. _

_And tears came before she could stop them, boiling hot then instantly freezing on her face. But she tried her best to stop them._

_This made Peter give her a sympathetic smile. "Let them fall, Jane. A long session of crying can often make you feel better, even if the circumstances have not changed one bit." _

_As much as she wanted to disagree, she knew it was true. W__hat was the point in wiping them off, anyway? Or pretending? So she let them fall. _

_"Good girl." He stroked her hair, then stared directly into her eyes. "Now, Jane. Let's Play." _

* * *

Settling in the well hidden branches of the tree, where the golden light from the pixie dust lightened up her face, making her even more beautiful than before.

"Wow." Came a voice from behind her.

Lily turned. Had they already found her? "Who are you?" Lily asked him.

Just by looking at him, Lily could tell he wasn't a lost boy.

He was rather small, with blond hair and blue eyes. He had fair skin fair and pointy ears.

But the first thing she noticed was his acorn hat. "I'm Terrance."

Lily bit her her lip. "I didn't touch the dust." She defended herself.

Terrance sat down beside her. "I know." He smiled. "But you can if you want."

Lily wanted to, but should she? She wondered. "Really?"

He nodded. Then he took a sort of cup from his pocket and scooped some dust in it.

Lily could feel something in her stomach as Terrance poured it on her head. Then Lily laughed, floating a little in the air.

When she noticed, she squeaked a little. Not two seconds later, she fell back into her sitting position.

Terrance chuckled. "What?" Lily asked, smiling a little too.

"You remind me of someone I used to know." He stated.

Lily blushed. "And who might that be?"

"Her name was Tinkerbell."

* * *

_Years had passed and all that time, he kept Jane in a small cage in a clearing, next to his camp._

_He sat on a log, in the shadows, sitting perfectly still.  
_

_Though it had been years he still looked the same. _

_The object of his gaze was Jane, who had changed. _

_She was no longer the brave little girl who ran for supplies while bombs fell. _

_No, she was afraid, upset, hopeless, confused, ashamed and most of all, lost. _

_Peter sat outside her cage, not even blinking. _

_You didn't need to know him to tell that he was deep in thought._

_Jane opened her eyes and saw him. That hadn't been the first time. Their eyes locked. Then..._

* * *

Peter had told the Lost Boys to return to camp.

He would find Lily on his own. But he already knew where she was.

Narrowing his eyes, he walked over towards the hollow.

Then sighing slightly, he put his hand though a hole in the tree and grabbed hold of the closest fairy he could reach.

She struggled against him as soon as he grabbed her.

The fairy stopped fighting him as he grabbed her body tighter. His hands went from her chest down to her knees.

He spoke first. "Rani." He said her name calmly, as he recognized her.

She was the only fairy to have no wings. "P-Pan..."

"Rani. Don't you miss your wings?" He asked, ginning.

The water fairy glared at him. "I gave them up for a reason."

"I know." He sounded annoyed. "And you're lucky I didn't kill you for what you did." He growled.

Rani bit her lip. "What do you want, Pan?"

"Tell me where she is." He ordered. For once, Peter didn't look amused, he looked angry.

Rani was wasting his time. "Who-Ah!" She squeaked while Pan squeezed her harder.

"Stop!" Lily's voice came from above, and Peter laughed.

Then, mercilessly through Rani on the floor. He ignored the brave fairies who came out to help her.

Instead, he looked up at the top of the tree. "Lily. The game is over."

* * *

_"Did I wake you?" Peter asked her softly. _

_Jane shook her head slightly. "Are you always awake when I watch you?"_

_She answered in a hoarse voice. She had to be honest, or he'd hurt her again. "Yes." She looked away. _

_He opened the cage door, and pulled her to her feet. "W-why?" _

_Peter smirked slightly, as he touched her arm, was he trying to comfort her? She wondered. _

_After all the years of being his prisoner, Jane still hadn't figured him out. "It's alright, Jane." He paused, almost hesitated. "__You will never again be locked in this cage."_

_"Am I free?" She asked, for the first time in twenty years, she hoped. _

_Peter smiled. "Yes and no."_

_"What... What do you mean?" She asked him quickly._

_He sighed slowly. "Well, I'll only let you go if you promise me one thing, Jane." _

_Jane looked down at her feet. "Yes?"_

_"You'll give me you're first born child when I come for her." He stated. _

_Jane's eyes widened. "Her..?" _

_"Yes, Jane. Now, do we have a deal or not?" Peter placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_Jane thought about it. If she never had a child, how could he take it? "Yes."_

_"However, Jane. If you try to protect her from me, in anyway. I will kill you." _


	7. The Stench of Death

**Chapter 7: The Stench of Death**

* * *

It would be a relief if Lily had woken up. If all the mess she was in had been nothing but a nightmare.

Every story Lily had read when she was little had a happy ending. A damsel in distress, an evil creature or person keeping them captive.

But they always had the one thing Lily didn't. A prince. A savior. Someone to set them free. Lily knew that the fairies couldn't help her.

They were too week compared to him. Soon, Lily would have to face reality.

But what if this _was _nothing but a nightmare?

Terrance bought her back from her thoughts as he gently squeezed her hand. "You'll be fine." He promised.

Lily knew he was only trying to comfort her, but nothing anyone did would reassure her.

Terrance didn't want to let her. But Lily had to go. She feared what pan would do if she didn't climb back down.

How did he catch her so fast?

Climbing down as slowly as she possibly could, she refused to look into his eyes.

The last of the fairies hid back in their tree, leaving poor Lily alone with her captor. "I win." He grinned.

Lily looked down again, ashamed and afraid. "I know." She whispered sadly.

* * *

_It was strange being a thirteen year old girl then twenty three years later, turning sixteen. _

_Yes. Jane looked sixteen, when in reality, she should be thirty six. _

_Peter's shadow had taken her somewhere far away from London. _

_But that never stopped Jane. She had to see her Mother and Father. If her Father was still alive anyway. And Danny... He must have grown up by now._

_It had taken her a long time, but in the end she had arrived in London. But it looked brand new. No burnt down buildings, no bombings. Just new. _

_When she finally found the house she'd lived in twenty years ago, she hesitated... then knocked. _

_A young boy, in his mid twenties opened the door. He had blond hair and his eyes were green. _

_He recognized her immediately, a shocked and surprised expression on his face. "Jane?" He asked her, tears in his eyes. _

_Jane's heart ached just looking at him, he couldn't be- "Danny?" He nodded, speechless. _

_Was he really there? Reaching her hand out she grazed her fingers against his right arm, they didn't fall through the air, they brushed across his fair soft skin. _

_Looking up at him she felt melted, he was here, with her. "Its actually you...y-your here." she acknowledged. "__You've grown-"_

_For some reason, she felt like she had to say it aloud for it be true. But she didn't, because he was there, her brother. _

_Finally finding his voice, Danny spoke. "You haven't." He stated. _

_The last time she saw Danny she remembered how she had hurt his feelings._

_Jane bit her lip. "It's a long story... Is mum here?" _

_The last time Jane saw her Mother she had been a beautiful lady, in her early thirties. "No... Do you want to see her?"_

_Jane smiled, excited__. "Yes."_

_In the car, Jane tried explaining to Danny what had happened to her that night. But he didn't believe her._

_She had made him loose faith that night.__ Wasn't her age enough proof? She asked herself. _

* * *

Peter led her back to the camp, the Lost Boys had fallen asleep again.

Even Felix was fast asleep. Peter was crushing her wrist as he walked through the camp.

Lily cried, but Pan just ignored her. He had meant what he had said to Jane all those years ago.

Lily realized that he wasn't planning to stop at there, so... "Wh-where are we g-going?" She asked him through tears.

He stopped then turned around to look at her, then, pulling her wrist down, making her somehow closer to him, he whispered to her, a malicious and mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, Lily. What would have happened if _you _won?" He asked her.

Her heart sank. "You-you would h-have let me g-go..."

"Exactly, but _I _won. And _now,_ _darling... _We gonna play another game." He pulled her closer, his lips brushing hers. "A_ really fun_ game."

Lily's heart stopped once she realized what he wanted to do to her. "No."

She tried running, but Peter was still holding onto her fragile wrists. "Yes." Peter laughed at her pathetic attempt to escape him.

"Please! I-I'm _begging _you! Don't do this." She sobbed.

She hadn't even noticed that they were far from the camp by now. Peter had taken her to a sort of giant tree.

This must be where he slept as there was a huge bed other furniture inside.

Though it wasn't like any room Lily had ever seen, it was just like a tree house... But already built in the tree.

At that moment though, she couldn't care less. Peter was pulling her towards his bed. "Stop it! Please!"

Peter was getting irritated. "Lily. We had a deal, remember?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "You win, I let you go. I win... You belong to me."

That wasn't how Lily remembered it. "Y-you n-never s-said that!" Lily sobbed loudly.

Peter smirked a little. "No, but I said you'd find out. Didn't I? And now you have."

Lily sank to the floor, how had it ever come to this?

* * *

_Jane gasped when she realized where they were. "A hospital?" She asked Danny, shocked. _

_Danny nodded. "She's dying, Jane." He told her, his voice was shaking slightly. _

_Jane's heart sank. Dying? "Wh-why?" _

_Danny sighed. "She's in a coma." He stated._

_They walked inside of the unwelcoming building and in__side, Jane couldn't help but notice the stench __of death in the air. It gave her chills._

_Danny seemed to know where he was going, as if he'd done this thousands of times. He led her __down a hallway in which Jane could see people coming and going._

_Doctors and nurses and orderlies were rushing around, and people were pushing everything from food carts to machinery everywhere._

_But then she saw her Mother's room. Behind that door, Jane knew, she'd see her Mother again... After all those years. _

_Danny tried to stop her, knowing what she would do when they saw a doctor come out of her room. But he was too late._

_"How is she?" Jane asked him desperately. _

_He seemed to recognize Danny. "Mr. Darling." He greeted. Danny nodded. __"what's your name, young Lady?" Jane could tell he was avoiding her question._

_Treating her like a child. But she most defiantly was not._

_Before she could reply, Danny spoke. "Her name is Jane. She's my niece." He lied. Niece? Seriously? "Can we see her?" He gestured to the room._

_The doctor nodded. "Of course." _


	8. Twenty year old letter

**Warning**...** Peter Pan well... I think you know what's coming... Right?**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Twenty year old letter**

* * *

The look in his eyes only meant one thing to her. And all at once Lily knew.

She felt like a frightened animal about to be slaughtered. She tried shrinking into the corner but she never even got that far.

Peter's rough hands seemed like shackles around her wrists as he dragged her to his bed.

She winced in pain as he threw her on to it. "Stop!"

He didn't reply, instead he climbed on top of her, pinning her down.

He stayed like that for a second, grinning wildly down, like a child would at a brand new toy.

Most children would try to keep their toys from getting hurt. But Peter was different, he would brake her. And he wanted her to know it.

Lily tried her best to look anywhere but his eyes. Unfortunately, she was running out of options; Peter was holding her chin with one hand, while the other explored her body, his face was getting closer and closer...

Until his lips landed on hers. She couldn't move her head away, his grip was too strong.

To her surprise he pulled back a minute or so after, looking down at her, into her eyes. No doubt seeing some emotion of pain or fear in her face, he grabbed her thigh, as if to stop her from struggling.

* * *

_Jane read the letter, tears fell with every word._

_The letter read: _

_My Dearest daughter__, _

_I hope that one day you'll get the chance to read this letter. And I pray with all of my heart that you'll come back to me. _

_I still believe that you'll find us again. Though I know better than anyone to always be careful in what to believe._

_The rest your life must teach you that, even as mine taught me._

_I spent over a century in Neverland, Jane. And if that is where you are now, _

_I pray that Peter Pan will let you go, as he did me._

_If I die before you return__, my dearest daughter, __never forget how much I love you. _

_A mother's love for her child never ends, it will grow and grow and never stop even after her death._

_I shall always be with you, in the brightest day and in the darkest night… always. _

_The cool air your throbbing temple, shall be my spirit passing by. I ask you not to mourn for me. _

_Think only that __I am gone and wait for me, for we shall meet again…_

_Never forget the stories I told you. The stories that made you smile even though you wanted to frown._

_Remember, should you have children one day, tell them that once the night lights are lit the eyes of their __mother will guard them forever._

_As much as it hurts, Peter Pan will never stop. If he sets you free, he'll want something in return. _

_And I've learned __many things in my life, Jane. But what I know more than anything is that he always gets what he wants._

_Now, for the hardest part of all; How to say goodbye? _

_Your Mother. _

_Danny sat beside her, hugging her. "It'll be alright, Jane." _

_She cried, knowing that one day, her child will also be taken away from her._

* * *

Lily knew that it hadn't been long, but it defiantly felt like it.

All of their clothes had somehow ended up on the floor, and as time went by, Peter was becoming more demanding, more violent.

Lily tried her best to remain silent, but he was hurting her.

She didn't want this, she didn't want to be his doll.

He was kissing her neck, getting lower and lower until he reached her breasts. Then, he pulled back once again, but he wasn't grinning, no... He wasn't frowning either... He was expressionless.

Without warning her, he entered her, making her brake that vow of silence she never wanted to brake. She screamed.

It seemed like hours had passed, and when the first light of day came through, he finally stopped.

He stood up, getting dressed in his green outfit, taking his belt back. Then he leaned down to her level. "Well done." He stroked her cheek.

Lily flinched, scared that he'd hit her. She didn't reply, "Look at me, _darling." _Peter ordered softly.

She hesitated, but she obeyed his order. "You're the one I've been looking for." He grinned.

"Wh-what?" Lily stuttered.

He stood up, then walked around the bed, holding the black metal of the foot board. "I've been looking for you for a _very l_ong time, Lily." He stated.

Lily sat up, using the duvet to cover herself. "W-why?"

Peter sighed, looking for the right words. "There's a boy, here." He took an old piece of parchment out of his shirt.

Lily looked at it, and the first thing she noticed was how young he looked. "Wh-what do you plan to do to him?"

Peter smirked. "You see, he has the heart of the truest believer. And when he comes here, I'll need to control that belief." He explained.

"Wh-what do you need him to believe in?" She asked, dreading his answer.

Peter pointed to himself. "Me." He stated calmly. "Now get some rest, you'll need if for later."

"Why?" She asked, as Peter turned away to leave.

He grinned, but didn't reply.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but my brother is annoying me. He's only ten, so I don't want him reading this. **


	9. Pan Has A Job For You

**Reply to review: Vicky: _This is a very interesting story, but I have one question. How old is Lily? I was under the impression that she was a child and now this last scene with Pan... Please explain this and update as soon as possible I can't wait to see what will happen next :)_**

**Thank you. Lily is sixteen years old. I've mentioned that she looks around Peter's age. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Pan Has A Job For You**

* * *

A familiar howling had woken her up. She had somehow fallen asleep on his bed, still praying that this nightmare would end.

There was a sound coming from the entrance of the tree house. 'Please don't be him.' She prayed.

It wasn't. But the person in front of her wasn't exactly someone she longed to see either. It was Felix. "Rise and Shine."

The cruel sneer on his lips indicated that he knew what had happened the night before.

Lily pulled the covers over her head, refusing to look at him. "Leave me alone." She didn't shout, nor did she hiss. It was more like a plea, a request.

Felix had never heard anything like it before. She wasn't like her relatives. Something about her was just... different.

However, Felix didn't go, nor did he come closer. He merely stood there, staring at Peter's new toy.

"Pan's got a job for you." He stated, throwing an apple at her.

Lily frowned at it. "I don't like apples." She stated.

"Why?" He sounded confused. She had completely ignored his statement.

Lily pushed it away from her. "I've read enough fairytales to know not to."

He didn't understand her answer, but to be honest, he didn't really care either. "Pan's got a job for you." He repeated.

Lily looked down. She had heard him the first time. "What job?"

"He wanted to tell you. Personally."

Lily shock her head. "I don't want to."

"Well, you have to. Unless you want me to drag you there." His grin was expanding on his sly lips.

Lily bit her lip. "It's not just that... I-I just don't think I can..." How could she stand up after what Peter did to her?

Felix seemed to understand, "Then I'll carry you."

"What?" Lily asked, shocked. "No!"

* * *

Peter sat up straight as soon as he felt three people touch Neverland's soil.

He grinned to himself, knowing that one of them was the boy. "Henry." He whispered to himself."Boys!" He called out.

All of the Lost Boys, apart from Felix gathered around their leader. "The boy we've all been waiting for has arrived on the island.

He paused, as the cheers sounded, echoing through the forest. "You know what to do."

They nodded, then within minutes, they'd gathered up all of their weapons and ran off into the forest, leaving Peter alone.

Though it didn't last. Not five minutes later, a rustling sound came from behind him. "Put. Me. Down!" Felix and Lily appeared.

Peter laughed when he saw Felix holding Lily over his shoulder, Lily thumping his back.

"Why, Felix! Looks like you've made a friend." He joked.

Felix put her down gently, but it didn't stop Lily from falling to her knees.

As she did, Peter whispered something to Felix, before he too, ran into the forest.

When they were alone, Peter spoke again. "Stand up." He ordered her.

Lily tried, but the pain between her legs were like weights, keeping her from moving. "I-I can't."

So, Peter helped her. She took his hand so he could pull her up, then he led her to a log, in front of the fire.

He played with her hair a little before he spoke again. "Thirsty?" He asked her.

As much as she wanted to say no, "Yes." She couldn't.

He gave her a natural, brown, leather flask.

She drank it, but then a strange feeling appeared in her stomach.

All of her pain had suddenly vanished. "Wh-what was that?" She asked him.

He grinned. "The water is rich with the power of Neverland. It's what keeps the land and everything on it so... young." He stated.

Lily frowned slightly. "But how-?"

"It can cure any ill." He explained, taking a strand of her glossy hair and let it fall through his fingers like a waterfall.

Lily didn't understand why he was being nice to her, but still, she thanked him.

Peter then wrapped his arm around her and gripped her shoulder tightly. "But, all magic comes with a price. And the water is no exception."

Lily frowned. "I don't understand." She stated.

"You can't leave the island unless you're willing to pay it." He said darkly.

Lily gasped. "No. no! You tricked me!"

She stood up, pushing his arm off her. Peter chuckled. "I didn't trick you." He too, stood up. "I asked you if you were thirsty, you said yes." He grinned. "And here we are!"

"B-but what happens if I do? If I leave?" Her tone was desperate, but at the same time, dreading.

Peter smiled at her mixed expression then told her slowly. "All of your pain will return and it will _never go away_."

Lily glared at him, she could never leave the island unless she was willing to pay. Meaning she'd spend the rest of her life feeling a pain between her legs, feeling bruises on her wrists but worst of all, feeling _him._

"Anyway, I've got a job for you." He stated. "I want you to pose as Wendy and tell Henry-."

Lily cut him off "Whatever you want with that boy, I want no part in it." She stated, a little too loudly.

"But, Lily you're already a part of it." Peter pointed out.

She backed away from him, fear creeping up her spine. "No. I-I'm not."

"No?" He raised his eyebrows. "Walk with me. I want to show you something."

Lily shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Peter twitched as though he was about to hit her, but instead, he clenched his fists, forcing him self not to get violent.

Then, his eyes flashed, staring daggers at her. He had clearly had enough of her disobedience.

If his eyes were a weapon, the piercing look in then could have caused serious destruction.

Time was running out and Lily gulped as he pulled out his dagger. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Lily." He sounded sincere, though the way he played his dagger in his hands, made her think otherwise.

He grabbed her wrist, suddenly, and pulled out her hand. "What are you doing?!" Lily screamed as he first cut his own palm, letting the blood fall onto hers.

Then he cut hers. Lily winced, "What the hell?!" She tried pulling away, but it was no use, Peter hadn't finished yet.

He put his dagger away then stared at the blood on her hand, Lily's eyes widened as it started to glow a strange purple. "What the-?"

Peter let her go as the glow and her wound vanished, as though they were never even there in the first place. "You're bound to me, Lily."

She just stood there as a statue, like a monument frozen for eternity. The fear she felt was a being in itself because it wasn't just in her. No, it was all around her. Neverland was fear.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked, dreading the answer.

Peter smiled darkly. "It means that if you disobey me... Lets just say bad things will happen. Now walk with me."

Not wanting to know what the bad things were, she obliged.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	10. Golden sand and sun

**Chapter 10: Golden Sand and Sun**

* * *

_Years later, Jane had finally grown up. Though in reality, she hadn't changed at all._

_Jane Mary Darling was still a small, light boned girl of quiet beauty._

_Her dirty blond hair had darkened throughout the years trapped in the darkness of Neverland._

_Her blue eyes would normally ensure that plenty of men would take a second look at her._

_But she acted so invisible that most never even noticed her existence._

_It had been five years since Jane had been reunited with Danny._

_Oh, how she missed her brother! He had moved away, the pain of his mother's death had made a hole in his heart, and he intended to travel the world and fill it._

_Jane had learned a great deal while she was in Neverland, and from her Mother's letter._

_Life is a hallway of doors. There are thousands of opportunities. You just have to find the doors that are unlocked._

_If Jane had known that the doors would lock behind you and there'd be no way back, then she wouldn't have let Peter take her to Neverland._

_She should have slammed that door shut as soon as she'd seen him that night. But Wendy had been right. Jane had thought herself grown up, when in reality, she had a great deal to learn._

_She had been alone for five years in the same house she'd grown up in. She was now, physically a twenty year old women._

_Every night she'd pray, and whenever she did, she cried. Looking up at the velvet sky of a midsummer night, Jane sighed. "If you can hear me... I just need you to promise me one thing: That I'll never have a child."_

_Even though she wanted nothing more than a family, she knew she would never have that life. Peter Pan had made sure of that._

_But as you all know, her prayer was never answered._

* * *

Peter stared into Lily's eyes as he rowed his boat towards skull rock, a small island in a distinct shape of a skull head near the coast of Neverland's main isle.

She had avoided his gaze and hadn't made one sound ever since they had left the camp. It didn't bother him much, in fact, it was rather enjoyable.

Silence was much more peaceful than screaming, begging or crying, in his opinion anyway.

Not long after their arrival, Peter attached the boat to a metal ring that was securely tied to a rock.

Lily was still in the boat, waiting for Peter to say something. But he didn't, instead, he held out his hand for her to take it.

She did, then he helped her get on the ground. Then he sighed. "It's been a long time since I stepped foot on this shore."

Lily didn't know what to say to that, so she just remained silent. He gently took hold of her forearm and started walking up the steps, that were well built into the rock. "Now lets go."

As they walked up the stairs the sound of their footsteps echoed in the silence. Then soon enough, there were no more steps to take.

"This is it. The place I wanted to show you." Peter told her.

Lily surprised herself when she spoke, her voice was calm and steady, not one stutter. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

Peter smiled, letting go of her. Then he pointed to a large almost empty hour glass, with an odd glowing gold sand pouring down.

"This is how much time I've got left until I... Lose my magic." He gestured to the sand that remained.

Lily wanted to smile, knowing he meant his life. The sound of his voice had made that obvious. But she knew that if she had smiled, Peter would hurt her again. "It's almost empty." she stated.

As much as she'd tried to hide it, Peter couldn't help but notice the sound of hope in her voice.

Then he smirked suddenly. "Oh, Lily. Don't you know?" She frowned at him, then he laughed. "You're bound to me."

"Wh-what does that have t-to do with anything?" Damn that stuttering!

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder making her flinch slightly. "It means that if I die, then so will you." Lily gasped.

"And if I die-?" Peter cut her off.

"Then you die. I'm no fool Lily. I wouldn't have used the spell on you if you could've used it against me." she nodded, slightly worried now.

She didn't want to die. In fact she didn't want anyone to die. But Peter was an exception, he wasn't just anyone... No, Peter Pan was a demon.

* * *

_As Jane walked through the black painted iron gates she could see a concrete pathway stretching out in front of her like a gray ribbon._

_Over to the right she could see a playground, with a large sandpit, swings and roundabouts all being used to their full extent by squealing and laughing children, obviously enjoying the warmth and sunshine of the summer day._

_Their parents, seated nearby, watched their offspring with the intensity of a mother hen nurturing her chicks. It was obvious that these children were cared for and would never hear the sound of Peter's pipes. _

_On the opposite side of the path was a lush vegetation of many trees, with their welcoming shade of green, and colorful plants, their lovely scent filling the air._

_ As Jane walked further into the park she noticed __benches, with people sitting on them, some were just resting, others were enjoying a sandwich or a cool drink. _

_Once she had passed them, she had seen a peaceful and quiet spot on the grass and found herself sitting there._

_ She breathed in deeply, savoring the moment__, it gave her both peace and exhilaration at the same time._

_Staring at the golden sun without squinting, Jane smiled sadly. _

_If only her mother and father and Danny_ _were there to enjoy it with her. _

_ She paused for a while and sat on the grass, s__he had __always enjoyed walking there, like so many others, and she was thankful that it was there. It was a place where she'd often visit, and would again in the future._

_But in the future, she wouldn't be going alone. For that day a stranger had walked over to her._


	11. A Baby was Born

**Chapter 11: A Baby was Born**

* * *

_I bet you've been wondering which fairytale character Jane has ended up with?_

_Well I guess you have waited long enough, Lily's father. Who was he?_

_He was a handsome man, his eyes were sensuous and radiant like pure diamonds with a hint of sky blue, just like his daughters._

_His hair was black and slightly scruffy, but the scruffiness seemed to suit him very well._

_He wore casual grayish jeans with a black V-neck T-shirt with leather black boots. _

_The only thing that seemed slightly off about him was the fact that he only had one hand. _

_But that didn't bother her at all. _

_As Jane looked up at him, his eyes seemed to capture every nerve in her mind. His body was firmly built like a knight waiting to rescue her in his strong arms._

_She could tell, just by looking at him that he was undeniably a true gentleman with a pleasant and respectable personality._

_"Hey." He greeted._

_Jane smiled. "Hi..."_

_"Mind if I sit here?" He asked politely._

_Jane shook her head. "Of course not, mister...?"_

_"Call me Killian__" Jane smiled_

_"Jane."_

_Little did they know, behind a tree not far from the future couple, a dark and evil shadow watched them._

_Had it had a mouth it would have been smiling. This was too good to be true._

* * *

Lily stared hopelessly on the floor. "So... um h-how're you gonna refill it?"

Peter chuckled. "_I'm_ not. _You_ are." Lily blinked.

"Wha-? How?"

Peter put his arm around her, then started pacing around the cave, gently pulling her along. "Remember the boy I told you about?" She nodded slightly. "He's going to give me his heart-"

Lily pulled away from him, wide eyes. "You're gonna kill him?!"

Peter laughed again. His sense of humor was really starting to creep her out. "That's not what I said!" He stated, in a hurt mocking voice, which toned stone cold in about half a second. "He's 'gonna' kill _himself _and _you, _Lily. You are going to play your part."

Lily glared at him. He was planning to hurt an innocent boy. "No, I will never help you!"

Peter's expression changed in a heartbeat, but he quickly hid his rising anger, replacing it with cruel grin. "No? I think you will. In fact, I _know _you will. Have you forgotten?" He pulled her closer to him, his nose touching hers. "Bad things happen should you defy me." His voice was so quiet it was a wonder how Lily had heard him.

But she had. "What bad things?" She whimpered.

Peter could tell she was dreading the answer. "If you obey, you won't have to find out."

Lily hesitated. "O-Ok... B-but please don't make me hurt anyone."

"I won't." He'll do worse.

* * *

_Years had passed and Jane had found herself in the hospital once again._

_Though this time it was for something wonderful._

_A child. Jane was overjoyed, forgetting the deal with Pan all those years ago._

_Killian, her husband, had too been overjoyed, staring at the little girl his wife was holding._

_He smiled. "What shall we call her."_

_"I'm not sure..." She stared down at the baby with a loving smile._

_Peter did too. "How about Lily?" He suggested._

_Jane nodded enthusiastically. "I love it! Lily Rose Jones."_

_Killian smiled. "I think it's missing something. How about Lily Evangeline Rose Jones."_

_Jane smiled a beautiful toothy smile. "Beautiful."_

_He stroked Lily's face before he kissed Jane passionately on the lips. "I'll return shortly._

_Jane smiled at him as he walked away. Then suddenly, as soon as the door closed, the windows burst open._

_Jane's smile vanished. "Hello Jane."_

_Her heart almost exploded in her chest at soon as she heard his voice. "P-Peter."_

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I'm having a bit of a block... Any ideas would be very appreciated.**

**:/**


	12. Punishment

**Chapter 12: Punishment**

* * *

_Peter smirked at her, then at the small child her arms. "Lily, huh?" He stated, reaching out to touch her._

_Jane pulled the child as far from Pan as possible, the deal she had made all those years ago suddenly flooding back. "Please don't take her." She begged._

_He frowned. "Now, Jane, you should have known she belonged to me the moment you held her in your arms." He grinned. "But don't fret."_

_Jane narrowed her eyes. "Wha-?"_

_"I have no intention of taking her just yet." He reassured her._

_She let out an unsteady breath, "Then when-?"_

_He cut her off again, getting on her nerves. "It doesn't matter when I come. But when I do, you had better not hide her from me."_

_Jane looked down at the young Lily in her arms and let a tear fall on the baby's cheek. Peter wiped it off._

_But he pulled his hand away, for as soon as he had touched Lily's skin, she had started crying. He chuckled before saying sarcastically. "Sounds like she likes me." _

_Jane glared at him, "Go away Peter."_

_He sighed. "I will. But one last thing..."_

_"What?" Jane snapped. _

_Peter smirked. "Doesn't it bother you that your husband is a pirate?" _

* * *

He led Lily back to camp, all of the Lost Boys looked up as their leader approached, but Peter didn't even spare them a glance, instead he made sure that their new comer, Henry could not see the girl he was dragging along with him.

"Where're we going...?" Lily asked, she had hardly been in the camp five minutes since her stay on the Island.

Peter glanced around with a small grin on his face. "To play a little game."

Lily's whole body tensed. "No." She said, a little too loud for Pan's liking.

He stopped in his tracks, then turned to face her. Realizing what she said, Lily pulled away, struggling to get away.

Not long after, he struck her with a sound like the cracking of a whip, making her head snap to the side.

The Lost Boys watched them intently. Their leader was angry, had they made a noise, he probably would have taken their shadows.

Henry was sitting on a log, the other side of the fire, had the fire not been crackling so loud, he probably would have seen them.

But the poor boy was too busy telling himself that his parents are coming for him.

Lily clutched her cheek in shock, tears welling in her eyes for the thousandth time in the last couple of days.

"Stop." He dragged her along, "Fighting. Me." They had reached his room. "You. Little." Then he threw her on the bed. "Whore."

He grabbed her hair and yanked and all she could do was scream, but that did nothing to stop him as he tore away her clothes once again, though this time he was much more violent.

Was he punishing her? Just because she'd said no to him?

Her naked body was spread on the bed and the wrinkled cotton sheets were drenched in sweat and tears.

And he was on top of her, thrusting painfully inside of her, biting his lip, holding back the urge to hurt her more than he already has... already is.

Lily could still feel the pain on her now red cheek from where he had slapped her. But it was nothing like what he was doing now.

Every second hurt more and in the end, Lily couldn't take it, her vision was becoming blurry. "Stop!" She screamed.

To her surprise, he did. "What?" His voice was dangerously low.

Lily's reply was a heart breaking sob. Peter stared at her for a couple of seconds and blinked when she finally let out a word. "Please." She whimpered.

* * *

_"A pirate? Killian isn't a pirate! He's a Lieutenant." Jane stated, glaring at Pan. _

_He laughed. "Oh, he was a Lieutenant, until his brother-"_

_Jane cut him off. "He said he didn't have-"_

_If you knew Peter you would've seen the fire flash in his eyes as he resisted the urge to punish her. _

_Luckily for her, however, he didn't. Instead he smirked. "Until his brother practically killed himself with dreamshade. But that was a very long time ago. About a hundred years, give or take."_

_Jane shook her head. "That's impossible." But he sounded so convincing._

_"Oh, but it really isn't. Think about it, you're mother... Wendy," He grinned, remembering all the fun he'd had with her. "Spent over a century with me in Neverland. You on the other hand spent thirty three years. It's strange, because now, you should be what? around sixty? Well you look no older then thirty."_

_"So?" Jane frowned. _

_Peter sighed. "It's the same for him. He had spent at least ten years in Neverland, then h__e and half of the enchanted forest __was under a curse for twenty eight years." _

_"I don't believe you." She didn't want to. _

_He smiled. "But you know I've never lied to you, Jane. He knew your mother too. He even tried to free her, of course, that didn't work out well for him." She glared at him. "Ask him." He suggested, his eyebrows raised slightly from her death __stare._

_"Fine. I will." She closed her eyes momentarily, until he spoke again._

_He was just about to fly out of the window again."Don't forget our little deal, though, Jane. The girl belongs to me, and you will hand her over to me when I tell you."_

_Before she could reply however, Peter flew off into the night._

* * *

**Please Review**


	13. Forever Lost

**Merry Christmas to you all!**

**An extra long chapter as my Christmas present to you: 'Monroescared' help A LOT with this chapter! SO THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**

**In the future, me and 'Monroescared' will be writing together, maybe not all the time, but a lot of the time! **

**So tell me what you think! **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Forever Lost**

* * *

Peter paced the room, biting his lip.

He knew his loyal companions were well trained, but Peter knew he needed more.

Had anyone asked him, he'd have said that it was lonely on the Island. Even though he had friends, if you would call them that, he wanted more.

So he sighed, then a sly grin appeared on his oh, so sly lips, he knew what he had to do.

It was time for Pied Piper to come out and play, and he knew just the place.

He grabbed his multi colored patched cloak and changed into a white long sleeved tunic with a deep reddish brown vest.

Before he flew out of the tree house, he spared a glance at the poor, defeated Lily; she had cried herself to sleep.

Peter liked the way her naked body wrapped around in the sheets. He smirked to himself, a sudden idea popped in his head.

He flew down from his tree house to see the Lost Boys sleeping... Not so peacefully. Some were crying softly, others kept turning over in their sleep all apart from his loyal friend Felix, who was still awake and staring into the embers of the fire, his club over his shoulder.

"Felix, come over here." Peter said loudly but not loud enough for the boys to notice .

Felix obeyed and within seconds was standing two feet away from his leader.

"What is it, Pan?" Felix asked, mirroring Peter's smirk.

"My friend, we're going to the mainland." Felix smirked, knowing the reason. "I'm going to cast a sleeping curse on the Island so the Lost Ones won't wonder off."

Felix could tell Peter was missing something. "Is that all?" He asked.

Peter grinned. "We're going to bring my little pet with us." He laughed with his most loyal Lost Boy.

* * *

_Killian reentered the room, with a little box in his hand._

_Jane bit her lip. What could she say? That Peter Pan had made her a little visit and accused him of being a pirate. "Killian." She greeted._

_He frowned slightly. Something wasn't right. "Jane? What's wrong?"_

_"T-ten years?" She stated, Killian bit his lip. _

_He took a deep breathe. "Jane-"_

_"Ten years in Neverland, and you never thought to tell me?" She wasn't angry. No, she was upset. _

_And Killian could tell. "I'm sorry, but I didn't tell you for a reason."_

_"And what's that?" she snapped. _

_"I didn't want to loose you." He stated, sitting on the bed. Jane frowned a little. "If I'd have told you that, you would have rejected me."_

_She closed her eyes. "Killian, I could never reject you." _

_"But you would have." He stared at her sadly. "If you only knew."_

_Jane narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Knew what?"_

_"You're Mother sent me to protect you. To keep you safe from Pan." _

_Jane gasped. "You knew my mother?" _

_He nodded. "Indeed."_

_"Are you really a pirate?" She had hesitated to ask this question._

_Just by looking at him, you could see the guilt in his eyes. "Yes."_

_Jane's heart almost broke. Almost. "You- you lied to me?" _

_"No, I never lied to you." He stated softly. "I just never told you. I promised Wendy I'd keep you safe, and I've kept my promise." _

_Jane shook her head. "Killian... I can't..."_

_"Can't?" It was his turn to sound confused. "Can't what?"_

_"I want you to go." _

* * *

"When do we leave"? Felix asked while gathering up some supplies.

"Soon my friend, I'm just going to get the girl ready and then we can play." He replied before rising into the air and back into the tree house.

Peter walked over to the bed, finding his little toy still asleep. He loved the was she looked so helpless and alone. She belonged to him.

He slowly made his way over to her side and slightly pulled the sheet off her body.

He stared at her naked form for a few seconds before he whispered loudly in her ear."Wake up."

Lily felt a chill run down her spine, and stirred in her sleep.

She was slowly waking up, and when she did, her eyes opened. Realizing where she was, who was beside her, she dreaded for what was to come.

Peter grinned down at her, his eyes a little lower then they should be, Lily followed his gaze and gasped.

She tried to retrieve the sheets that had covered her up, but Peter threw them to the other side of the room.

Lily looked at him, her eyes wide and full of fear.

"Get dressed." He ordered her, while tossing her a dark red cloak, black pants and a matching fitted long sleeved tunic with black slipper boots to match.

Lily obeyed. "Where are we going"? She asked him while quickly getting dressed.

She glanced at the mirror and flipped her long wavy hair then looked back at Pan.

He thought for a second, then sighed, there was no harm in telling her. "We're leaving the island to get more Lost Boys."

"Haven't you got enough?" She asked rhetorically.

But Peter answered her, nevertheless. "We both know that the children who come in their dreams can't stay." He replied to her.

Lily nodded. "They could if they wanted. You don't have to take them against their will." _Like you did with me..._

* * *

_So, the day Lily was born, Jane never saw Killian again. _

_Only in her dreams. But one day, on the night of Lily's sixth birthday, a parcel arrived on Lily's window. _

_Jane was sleeping soundly in the room next door. Lily stirred in her sleep, her eyes opened, but everything was blurry and all she could she were shapes and shadows._

_She saw a silhouette of a man in her window and her eyes snapped wide open. There was no one, but on her window seat, lay a parcel with a letter on top._

_Lily quietly got out of bed, and opened the letter. _

_It read, _

_Dear Lily, _

_Although you don't remember me, I want you to know that you're Father loves you._

_I had to leave you not long after you were born, and for that I am sorry. _

_Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do._

_You are truly special to me and your Mother. By the way, it'd be a bad idea to show her this letter, or the present. _

_She might freak out. The best day of my life was the day you were born, but I must also tell you, that it was the worst, _

_It was also the day I had to leave. When I first saw you, my heart just melted. _

_I'm so sorry that I won't see you grow up, but remember that I am not gone._

_You are lucky to have such a wonderful Mother. Make sure you are good to her and help her when ever you can. _

_You're future will be full of dangers and horrors that some may not even think about, but always know,_

_that everything will work out in the end. It took me ten years to figure that out. _

_Remember that I'll always love you, _

_My Darling daughter, _

_I'll never forget you, _

_You're Father, Killian Jones._

_You would think that a six year old child wouldn't have understood half of what Killian had written, but Lily was different. _

_She was special, she just knew things. It was in her blood._

_She cried quietly as she read the letter. Her Mother had told her that he had died, but she lied._

_But Lily knew better then confront her, it was bad enough as it was. So, Lily opened the parcel, to reveal an old looking book. Peter Pan._


	14. Pied Piper

**Chapter 14: Pied Piper**

* * *

Peter held out his hand for Lily to take, and was momentarily annoyed that she hesitated before she took it.

But in the end she did and Peter flew her out of the tree house to find Felix waiting for them.

She quickly glanced at the lost ones who would be staying in Neverland for the rest of eternity... Just like her.

They were all teenage boys about her age sixteen to eighteen years old, some were maybe younger. They were all somehow fast asleep.

Before Lily knew it she and Pan and Felix were in the air leaving the island.

As soon as they'd left the Island, Lily could feel that horrible pain Peter had promised her if she ever left the Island.

They arrived over a large village, it was night and everyone was sound asleep. There were fire torches lit at every corner which gave it that mysterious enchanted feeling. They had landed in a dark forest outside of it.

"Felix get fire wood" Pan ordered to his loyal lost one. While he was gone Lily glanced up at the night sky, she was trying her best to avoid Pan's stare.

"You can't avoid me, love." He stated. His low and dangerous voice was startling her. She tried move away but he grabbed her waist and held her tightly.

Lily didn't want to show fear but Peter could feel her tense. She knew that she had to let him have his way with her, or else.

"Your fear is the game." He whispered into her ear. "I know everything about you, Lily. Your pain keeps me going." He whispers caused her to shiver.

Once Felix brought the wood, Pan used his magic and a huge fire arose, the party was about to begin.

"Now you." He pointed at Lily. She looked at him with wide eyes as he put up his hood.

"Go to the village square and once you hear the music, the fun will begin." He smirked at her.

Knowing that if she had refused, Peter would do something horrible again, she quickly made her way to the town center.

For a brief moment, she thought about running but deep in her heart she knew that would be a bad idea.

She didn't know what would be worse than death but she knew now she was forever a lost one. She belonged to Peter. Now, and forever.

Maybe belonging to him was worse than death?

She put on her hood and within minutes, she'd reached the village center.

A few moments later she heard the tune.

She glanced around and saw a bunch of teenage boys about her age climbing out there widows.

Her heart cracked as she saw how many boys their actually were. She saw them leave their homes and she knew where they were heading.

She herself had the urge to do something, but it wasn't following them. It was something else. But what?

What did Peter want her to do? She should probably follow them, but she didn't feel the need to. Before she did anything, however, she saw a figure on a roof, she could only see its shadow, her eyes became wide and Lily fled quickly from the village.

When she arrived to the fire party, if you could call it a that. All the lost ones were dancing around with strange animal masks on.

Lily glanced at the hooded Pied Piper, Pan who playing his pipe around the fire. She thought about telling him about the shadow figure in the village who was on a roof but she feared that would not be wise.

Then, looked over and saw Felix sitting on a log staring at the blazing flames, completely ignoring the new Lost Boys, while the pipes played and the Lost Ones howled and danced.

* * *

_Of course, in time, Jane found out about the book and had confiscated it. _

_She didn't ask how she got it, she just didn't want her reading it._

_But what she didn't know, ten year old Lily already knew the story of Peter Pan of by heart. However, she had never moved on. _

_As far as she was concerned, she thought it was a clue, to finding her Father. He had given her this book for a reason._

_When Jane took it, Lily was very upset. "But, Mother-!"_

_"Enough, Lily." Jane held up her hand to silence her daughter. "You're not reading this, and that's final." She wasn't angry, no. Jane Rosetta Darling was afraid. _

_Lily never noticed the fear, only the anger. It hadn't taken long to find the book again. Jane had hidden it in the attic while her Mother had been working, in the hospital._

_Though, for six years, Lily wondered why her Mother had hidden it in the first place. It was only a fairytale, right?_

_So why? Well now she knew. The whole story was a lie. So why had her Father given it to her in the first place? _

* * *

Lily took off her hood off and shook out her dark, wavy hair.

She glanced around the fire watching the howling lost boys dance the night away, then started walking off to the side to sit down.

But before she could reach it, she bumped into a slim but muscular figure, making her fall, her elbows now bruised.

Lily silently prayed it wasn't who she thought it was, but she prayed too soon. She turned around to face him, and Peter didn't look happy with her but when is he ever?

"I told you to stay in the square"! He barked. Lily became terrified but she managed to hold the rising fear back.

She stood up, brushing the leaves off her. "Everyone was fleeing into the forest, I wasn't going to stay in that village after what I saw!"Lily barked right back at him, but instantly grabbed her mouth. She shouldn't have said that last part.

Peter looked at her with a glare that could kill; Lily was going to wish she hadn't said anything.

"What are you talking about?" He yelled as he grabbed her wrists. Lily gasped at the pain, pretty sure she was bruised by now.

"Okay." Lily gasped for air. "I-I saw a shadowed figure on a roof, wh-when I was in the square... that's why I fled." She finished with a heavy breath.

"Well, thank you for telling me." He smirked at her, then started playing with a strand of her hair. "But there's a price for fighting back." His voice suddenly cold as ice. "Felix get over here!" He yelled, Lily couldn't help but notice the children Peter had taken hadn't stopped dancing.

Felix came over to them, a slight frown on his features. "What's the problem?" He asked while glaring at her.

"This one has been a naughty little girl. So I need you to punish her, you can play with her if you want but don't touch the face." Peter turned his gaze on Lily.

Her eyes were wide when she saw Felix laugh along with Peter, but what could she do?

Pan suddenly pushed her into Felix's arms. Felix held on to her tight and fled on the other side of the forest.


	15. My little Flower

**This chapter is probably one of the longest... I hope you enjoy it! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 15: My little Flower**

* * *

Before she knew it she was on the other side of the forest, it was dark and the wind was howling.

She was still in the arms of Felix. 'Damn he's strong," Lily thought to herself. She gasped in shock as Felix threw her on the ground.

"Let's see how tough you really are lost girl." He chuckled as he stalked over to her and grabbed her arm, yanking her off the ground.

Lily didn't know what to do; it had been a while since she last fought a boy and that back when she was still with her mother.

"Go ahead, take your best shot Felix." she seethed.

Lily used her free arm and punched him in the chin, giving her a chance to get free from his strong grip for a moment.

But Felix was faster and more cunning than she was. He grabbed her and back handed her across the face, making her bleed.

Lily didn't cry but she was angry. "I recall Pan telling you not to touch my face." She hissed, holding her cheek.

He ignored her comment and spun her around, holding her from behind the arms, he was taunting her.

His hands started moving down her waist and upwards. Lily gasped as one large hand groped her breast and the other one held her neck.

"Do you give up?" Felix whispered in her ear making her shiver. He kissed her earlobe.

"Never!" Lily yelled, miraculously breaking free from him.

Felix loved to fight, especially because this time it made his game more interesting. Pan was right, this one had the fire.

If she wanted a fight, so be it. "Let's play!" Felix copied his leader's words and dropped his club as she lunged at him.

She got on top of him and started hitting wherever she could. Lily wasn't violent, so as he started to bleed, she hesitated, that had been a mistake.

It had given Felix the possibility of pushing her off. She practically flew off of him landing hard on the ground. He ran towards her and grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the stomach. Hard.

She was bleeding as bad as he was within seconds. When will this end?' She thought to herself.  
"Please!" She couldn't hold it in. "Stop! Please! I-I beg you... Y-you don't have to do this!" She pleaded, holding her stomach in pain.

She knew he wouldn't, the grin and the darkness of his eyes made that clear. "You're right, but Pan said I could if I wanted to. And, Lilly, believe me, I want to."

He hit her again. "Why!?" She cried. "Wh-why do you hate me so much?!"

* * *

_"I want you to go."_

_It brought tears to his eyes once Killian realized what Jane meant. _

_The look in her eyes only made it worse. They still held so much love for him. _

_But even Hook knew why he had to leave, to say goodbye to his little girl. _

_Jane was doing the right thing._

_Lily shouldn't have to be involved with magic. She should just live a happy life. _

_Jane felt tears fall slowly down her cheek as he held Lily for the first and last time. "Goodbye, my little Flower." He said as he gently rocked her in his arms._

_Then he set the child into her arms once again. _

_"I'm sorry Killian." Jane said with those big eyes, full of tears. "I-I hope you understand..." _

_He kissed the top of his daughter's head then wiped Jane's tears away with his thumb. _

_He walked towards the door and opened it. "There won't be a day that goes by when I won't think of you." He stated sadly. _

_Jane bit her lip before she closed her eyes. "I'll miss you."_

_Killian closed the door behind him and Jane was left alone with her beautiful daughter. "I love you."_

_Never again would the too of them be reunited. It was sad, yes. But maybe one day, they'd be together in heaven._

* * *

"Who says I hate you?" Felix mocked her and chuckled as he grabbed her by the waist.

The pain was starting to get to her, the pain that Peter told her she'd get once she left the island didn't help.

She was broken and bleeding, but as Felix started to move his hands again inappropriately, they hear a clap from behind them. Felix looked up, Lily just stared at a random tree. She knew it was Pan.

"Well done." He said while clapping his hands, clearly impressed with Felix's work.

Peter walked over to them and Lily flinched as he rubbed his hand on her bloody cheek which was bruised.

She was disgusted as he licked his finger, tasting her blood.

He smirked as he patted Felix on the back in a brotherly way. Felix continued to touch her uncomfortably, she could feel his cool breathe near her ear then his lips brush against it, making her flinch again.

"You see lost girl, I won." He whispered softly to her. Lily didn't care anymore, so she let him have his way with her.

"Tie her up." Pan ordered Felix with a cruel grin. Felix smiled back and began to tie her up to a tree. She didn't struggle because she didn't care.

After all, what was there to care about? Who was there to care for her, anyway? No one. Her Mother? Dead. Her Father? Who knew. Who else was there? No one.

Peter and Felix were right: She was lost, maybe even beyond that.

Once she was tied up Felix sucked on her neck, leaving a horrible wet mark there, then walked away.

Lily wept quietly, as the two people she hated more than anything spoke to each other.

A few minutes later, Pan came over to her, he had a devious grin on his face. "You put up a good fight darling," He told her before he began kissing her roughly.

It had lasted at least a minute and when he finished, he gagged her with the scarf he had had around her neck.

* * *

Back in Neverland, The team had come to another clearing.

"We're lost." Regina said, irritated. "Again.

No one showed it, but they all agreed with her. They'd been on Hook's ship for a couple of days and it had been at least two nights on the Island. But the team still hadn't seen any sign of Henry.

All they wanted to do was to find him and go home. "Be patient. " David replied, as he, like everyone else, stared at the map Pan had given to Emma the previous night.

They tied to figure it out together and everything had been going well, until then.

Emma stared at it, ignoring everyone. "I'm Emma Swan..."

Hook smiled slightly. "I think Pan's riddle will be a little more complicated than that, love."

She looked up briefly, but didn't say anything. "I say we use magic." Regina insisted for the millionth time that day.

"No. We agreed that was a bad idea." Emma stood up. "and besides, Pan said it had to be me."

Hook nodded. "She's right. Breaking Pan's rules isn't a good idea."

And that's how the evening went on, until in the end they stopped arguing and let Emma think.

But it'd had been at least half an hour until the silence was finally broken.

"We should rest." Snow stated, Everyone jumped a little at the sudden sound, but they agreed and began to head towards their so called tents.

Hook waited for everyone to fall asleep, then made himself a fire. He took of a locket from around his neck. It was old and worn unlike any of the rest of his jewelery, and looked as if it had been opened and closed constantly.

A shiny, silver oval dangled on the matching silver chain, in which he twirled in his fingers. There were carved leaves intertwined on a vine almost camouflaging the letter, 'L'.

He couldn't help it, he missed Jane and longed to see his daughter.

"Every night you twirl that locket." Said a voice from behind him, taking the pirate from his thoughts.

Hook looked up to see who it was. David sat next to him, staring at him questioningly

"Don't worry about it mate, its just a memory." He replied putting the locket inside his coat. Near his heart.

"Well I've got all night, and there seems to be regret in your eyes every time you look at it." Charming replied, gazing into the fire.

Hook didn't reply. Instead, he too stared at the flames.

"What's the L stand for?" The prince asked.

Hook could tell he was trying to make a conversation. Maybe it was about time he let it out?

"The L stands for my daughter... Lily" Hook told him.

He had finally admitted to his regret and the only true thing that he loved, apart from Jane, of course.

David looked at him, shocked but was open to listening to him. "You have a daughter?"

Hook nodded. "Indeed." He replied slowly.

"What happened to her?" David asked him, still slightly in shock.

The prince couldn't help but notice the sad expression the pirate held.

"I had to give her up, to give her the best chance I could never give her." Hook stood David in the eye.

David frowned at that. "Why couldn't you?"

Hook sighed, taking the locket back out of his pocket. He opened it, revealing two pictures. One of them was of himself and a women. The second wasn't exactly a picture, but more of a sentence.

David read it aloud. "My little Flower." He glanced at Hook, then at the woman on the picture. "Was she-"

"Yes." He stated. "Her name is Jane."

"You loved her?" David asked him.

"I still do." He admitted. "I'm not as selfish as I come out to be... I just have a little black hole in my heart, that tends to grow." He closed the locket, then put it back around his neck.

David smiled in a friendly manner. "Because you left them?" Hook's reply was a silent nod.

* * *

They had taunted Lily for about ten minutes until Peter sensed someone's magic.

Felix sat beside Lily, whispering into her ear. "You can come out now, Rumple." Peter called out, smirking.

Felix looked at his leader, surprised. Lily on the other hand was too busy crying into the gag, she didn't even hear Pan call his name.

Then, a few seconds after Peter called his name, a man, wearing a strange coat, possibly made from a crocodile's skin, had made his way out of the bushes.

"Where's Henry?" He sounded angry. Lily prayed to god he'd get her out of this mess she was in.

Peter laughed. "Well, he's not here. Besides, why would I tell you?" He demanded, slightly amused.

Felix was to busy taunting Lily to listen to Rumple getting annoyed by Pan. She tried to ignore him, trying to figure out who the man was.

"If you behave, when we get back to the island you can join the party." Felix whispers in her ear.

Lily shook her head in response. "No? Then maybe I should ask Pan for a private party with you?" He whispered seductively into her ear.

She cried out, making the man and Peter turn their heads. "Who-?" Rumple sounded confused, he had forgotten about her.

Peter chuckled. "She's my little pet, aren't you, Lily?"

Felix laughed at that, and Lily moaned angrily into the gag.

She prayed that this was all just a nightmare and that she would soon wake up.

But deep, deep down she knew had it been a nightmare, she'd have woken up ages ago.

She felt so weak, so fragile. She was giving up on hope, freedom, and most importantly, herself.

Who was the man talking to Peter? Was he working for him? Was he going to save her? No. Why would he? What was she to him, anyway?

Hell, What was she to herself? She didn't know.

All of this was driving her insane, her head ached, and her pain increased suddenly, making her vision go blurry.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Please review! XD**


	16. A Dance With Devils

**Chapter 16: A Dance With Devils **

* * *

The baby on Hook's lap looked up at her Father with big blue eyes. She truly was a beautiful Flower.

Lily was smiling as her parents laughed at something, though she couldn't understand what they were saying, she loved the way her parents laughed together.

Hook could tell as she giggled along with them. "I love you, Killian." Jane stated, kissing him on the cheek.

He replied, kissing her back. "I love you, too."

As time went by, his little Flower began to get tired, so he took her to her crib, in her bedroom.

It was a large room.

The white walls with hand painted stars in every color he could think of with some swirls on them made everything look bigger.

Even some of the ceiling was decorated.

Beautiful paintings hung from the walls, some were of oceans, kingdoms, but the largest one was a picture of his family.

The main object in the room was a wooden crib with satin sheets and a silk blanket with Lily's initials written on them .

Hook looked around the room to see a rocking horse and little beautiful Victorian antique marinate puppet doll.

But his eyes rested on a handcrafted pirate ship, the Jolly Roger.

He heard the door shut behind him. "Jane-"

"Hello, Killian." A familiar voice stated from behind him.

Hook turned, his smile replaced by a cold stare. "What do you want?"

Peter grinned, then looked at the baby. "Isn't she beautiful?" He stated.

"I'm going to protect her from you if it's the last thing I do." Killian stated through gritted teeth.

Peter's grin expanded, if that was even possible. "It's a bit late for that." He stated.

"What-?"

"You see, Lily is already mine." He gestured to himself. "Just because you dream of her every night, doesn't mean she's still a baby."

Killian glared at him. "She doesn't belong to you."

"Oh, but she does." Peter smirked, eyebrows raised slightly. "Don't worry, though. I haven't hurt her... much."

Before Hook could reply, Pan was gone and within seconds, was being shook out of his sleep.

* * *

Rumple stared at the unconscious girl on the ground. Then something clicked. She was the least of his worries. "Where is Henry?" He seethed.

Pan was looking at his pet the whole time. But he was listening, nevertheless. "Henry's unobtainable." Pan replied. "Because, well... You'd have to go though me... And we both know you can't."

Rumple glared daggers at him. "If I kill you, I can." He hissed.

He wasn't exactly surprised when Peter laughed. "We both know that's never going to happen." His tone became a little more serious.

"Because the only way to do that, is if you die too."

Rumpelstiltskin already knew that, but he frowned anyway. "You can go." Pan stated. "Forget about this."

"And dishonor Bae, abandon Henry?" The Dark one scoffed. "I don't think so."

Peter sighed. "Even if you do save him-which you won't-" He added quickly. "What would be the point?" Rumple looked confused. "They'll never forgive you for all the horrible things you've done."

"You don't know that." He snapped.

Peter smirked. "Maybe not." He started pacing. "But, you have a nice girl waiting for you in Storybrooke, Belle, is it?"

Rumple stared at him, wide eyes. "Stop this foolishness, and go back to her." Peter insisted. "Make a new start... She looks fertile, maybe a new child."

The Dark One bit his lip. "You and I both know that is the only future for you. I'm assuming you want to live." It wasn't a question.

However, before Peter could add anything else, Rumpelstiltskin had vanished in a puff of velvety red smoke.

* * *

She hesitated before she opened her eyes. But she couldn't keep them closed forever.

Behind a few trees, Lily could see the Lost Boys dancing around a big fire.

As slowly as she could she made her way in the opposite direction, but before she knew it, something pulled around her ankle and she fell.

She looked to see what made her fall, and frowned. There was a thick rope tied around her ankle.

Without further hesitation, she pulled at it, trying to get it off, but it was too tight.

"You can't win." A voice said from a distance. Lily rolled looked up at the familiar voice to see Pan smirking at her.

She groaned because now, she wasn't scared, well maybe she was, but irritation seemed to win over her fear.

"Go away." Lily snapped. He ignored her comment and instead, sunk down to her level and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

He chuckled as she pushed his hand away. "As I'm feeling rather generous tonight, I'll give you a choice."

"What?" Lily's tone hadn't changed.

"Rather you come to the celebration..." Peter replied, giving her a devious smile. Lily's fear was slowly creeping back, dreading for what he had in store for her.

"Or..?"

"Or, you can join Felix and I for a private _'celebration_'." Her eyes widened. pan told lily while look at her deviously.

But before she could reply, Felix popped out of nowhere.

She looked at the both of them, her eyes widened. She sure as hell wasn't going to choose the second option.

She sighed and stood up while the rope was still tied to her ankle.

"Fine. I'll go to the party" She replied.

She couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on Felix's face.

"Don't look so glum Felix, you can have some fun with her later." Pan chuckled as he patted Felix on the shoulder.

Felix smirked and walked over to Lily, who looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

He bent down to her ankle and untied the rope. After she was free, Felix's hands started moving upwards, making her skin crawl.

Lily whimpered. "No." She whispered pleadingly.

Pan and Felix chuckled. "Later my friend, now we enjoy the party." Then, pan walked away.

Felix grabbed Lily's waist and walked behind his leader back to the fire where the lost boys were dancing the night away.

As she was practically was pulled into the camp, Lily couldn't help but notice a little boy, wearing a long sleeved checked shirt with baggy jeans.

He must be the poor boy Peter was tricking into killing himself by giving up his heart. Peter seemed to notice her stare at him.

"Henry!" He called him over.

The young boy looked up. 'My god, he couldn't be older than eleven!' She thought.

She was taken from her thoughts as Peter spoke. "I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Henry stared at her for a few seconds. "I- I thought there were only Lost boys on Neverland."

Lily bowed her head, but Henry didn't notice. Pan did though, and he gave her that dangerous glare, until he turned back to his truest believer. "This is Wendy."

Lily wanted to stop there, she had completely forgotten about playing her part or else thing Pan had told her in Skull Rock.

Henry smiled, "I'm Henry."

Lily smiled back weakly. "Hi, Henry."

"Hi." Henry noticed her weak smile. "Are you OK?" He asked her, kindly.

Lily glanced at Pan, but before she could answer, he did it instead. "She's ill, Henry." Lily seriously wanted to hit him. "Because the magic here, is slipping away. She's been here a while but somehow, it's affecting her more than the others."

"Is she- Are you gonna be OK?" Henry asked her.

She was about to say yes, but Peter was faster. "She could be." He stated.

Henry turned his gaze back to him. "How?"

"Neverland used to be a place where new dreams were born." Peter stated. "You can bring the magic back, Henry."

Henry thought for a moment. He really wanted to help her. "Am I the only one?"

Peter nodded. "You are."

"How do I do it?" 'No!' Lily screamed mentally.

"The question isn't how, Henry. It's where. But don't worry about that now, first," Pan paused before a grin appeared on his face. "I'd like to play a song," He called out. "A song for our guest of honor: Henry."

Then he played his pipe. Lily watched as Henry started to dance like the Lost Boys did. It broke her heart... She somehow felt responsible for this.

* * *

Emma, Snow and Regina were getting ready to capture a Lost Boy, in hope of getting a message to Henry.

The Prince and the Pirate had left to get more vines, and when they returned, Hook told them about a sextet that was on the Island.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, you don't. But It's the hope we've had of an exit plan, and don't forget we're gonna need one." Hook stated.

"The what are we waiting for?" Emma started.

"Emma, you have to get that message to Henry." He walked closer to her. "Everyday without hope is a day closer to becoming a Lost Boy."

Hook turned to see the Prince. "You're Father and I should go."

"Uh... You wanna split up?" Snow asked, doubtfully.

David walked over to his true love. "It's the last thing I wanna do, but if there's a chance it can get us home..."

Snow nodded. "OK." She replied, she still looked worried about parting ways with him.

Then, David turned to his daughter. "Emma, while I'm gone-"

"Listen to my mother?" Emma smiled.

He chuckled slightly, "Be careful." He stated.

She nodded. "Always am."

"And when you send that message to Henry, add something to it for me, would you?" Emma nodded again. "Tell him... Grandpa loves him."

Before Emma could blink, David hugged her. "Oh." She gasped lightly. "Uh, OK." Then she awkwardly hugged him back. "Good luck."

He stopped holding her, then replied. "You too."

As he turned back to his wife, Snow asked him if everything was alright. "Yeah, I just- I gotta go."

"I'll see you soon." She smiled, as he embraced her.

He looked on the ground, over her shoulder. "You know Neverland is a dangerous place, and you- you just never know what's gonna happen."

"David." Snow smiled. "You're gonna be fine." She reassured him, though only Hook could tell that it didn't exactly work.

Then, they kissed passionately, "I love you." David told her before he and Hook made their way through the Dark forest to Dead Man's Peak.

* * *

Lily sat on a log and stared at the fire, ignoring Henry and the Lost Boys dancing around it.

Felix was watching her intently, until Pan nodded at him. He smirked and started walking towards Lily.

She looked up and saw him right in front of her.

"Get lost" Lily snapped, sternly, he grabbed her wrists and lifted her up off the log.

He chuckled at her comment. "You're funny." He replied.

She frowned, he was already lost.

"Dance with me, lost girl." He ordered.

Before she could protest, Pan deliberately played the pipe louder.

Lily suddenly felt obligated to dance. Felix was behind her holding her waist and his head was leaning down her neck, he slightly kissed it. Lily was breathing heavily and danced to the music.

She didn't care about what was going on, she just wanted to party, like the others.

Felix had been dancing with her for at least fifteen minutes by now, and Pan thought it was about time it was his turn.

He walked over to them and Felix smirked at his leader as he enchanted his pipe.

He had seen Peter do it many times, but it still looked creepy when the pipe stayed in the air, playing Peter's song.

Felix was a bit annoyed as Peter told him to collect some more firewood, when he knew too well that Pan could keep the fire lit with magic.

While Felix was gone, Peter grabbed hold of Lily's waist and danced with her.

It was strange, because, unlike the lost boys, Lily didn't look around excitedly, or jump around like the Lost Boys.

She watched her feet as they danced gracefully. Peter didn't like that one bit.

He liked action. He took her wrists and started making her dance faster.

By the time Felix returned, Lily was dancing like the rest of them.

Peter and Felix both grinned at one another. Lily was unaware of what was going on, all she thought of was the music and how sorry she felt for Henry. When really, she should be sorry for herself: Peter and Felix weren't done with her yet.

* * *

**I swear these chapters are getting longer. Hope my readers don't mind? :3**


	17. Operation Cobra Rescue

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :3 **

**2014! YAY!**

**anyway... end of this chapter... let's just say it's a moment we all knew would have to be in this story... Felix... Peter... Lily... It just had to happen!**

**Isn't that right, Monroescared? hehe**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Operation Cobra Rescue.**

* * *

Lily couldn't remember anything from last night except for Felix pulling her up from where she was sitting and Pan making her dance.

She'd been awake for a while now, but she finally opened her eyes and realized where she was.

Peter had left her on the ground, surrounded by sleeping Lost Boys, including Felix and Henry.

There was no sign of Peter, giving her a sudden idea. As slowly and as soundlessly as she could, Lily stood up, praying to god no one would

wake up.

To her relief, no one did. 'This is my chance.' She thought.

She could escape. She knew that she couldn't leave the Island, but she could at least try to leave Peter.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the three Mothers had finally finished building their trap.

Standing behind a tree, so as whoever falls in it won't see them.

After ten minutes of waiting, Regina was becoming impatient. "This had better work."

Snow nodded, "It will." She replied confidently, not taking her eyes off it.

Emma shushed them as the sound of running footsteps reached her ears.

They his behind a tree each as they waited.

* * *

Lily hesitated when she saw Henry sleeping a little further from the others, maybe she could take him with her?

No. She couldn't risk waking the Lost Boys, she'd come back for him, somehow.

Stepping over them, walking around them, Lily finally made her way out of the large clearing and into the jungle.

Then, without further hesitation, she ran. She ran and didn't look back.

But at least half an hour later, she was caught in some kind of trap.

* * *

Peter knew Lily was awake and when he returned to camp, he wasn't surprised to see that she had vanished.

He took his flask and pored it over Felix, who woke up instantly.

"Pan? Wha-?" Peter never woke them up, unless something bad had happened.

"Lily's ran away." He was angry, even though he knew she would do it.

He had left her there last night to test her. She still hadn't given up, and that angered him.

* * *

At first Lily didn't do anything.

But once she heard rustling in the trees she called out. "Let me go!" She shouted, expecting Peter to come out of the shadows.

But she looked down to see three women. "Who are you?" She asked.

Lily watched them whispering to each other before the one with long blond hair spoke. "I'm Emma."

"Wait... You- you're adults." Lily stated. Peter said that only children came in their dreams.

The three of them nodded. "You're a girl." The one with the pixie cut replied.

"Why are you here?" The other one demanded.

Lily sighed sadly. "Let me down and I'll tell you."

Emma cut the rope and Lily fell, but the pixie cut one caught her before she fall completely. "I'm Snow." 'Snow White? Seriously?"

Lily smiled anyway. "I'm Lily."

"And I'm Regina." Lily nodded. "So what are you doing here?"

Lily bit her lip and looked at the ground a couple of seconds before a single tear rolled down her cheek. "He wants me."

They seemed to know exactly who she was talking about. "Why?" Emma asked.

Lily burst into tears and sunk to the ground.

Snow bent down and moved a strand of Lily's hair out of her face.

Lily thought her hand was warm and soft like a Mothers touch. Oh, how she longed for her Mother.

"He- he told me that he'd been looking for me even before I was born. Lily told them. "I was his since birth."

Emma felt sorry for the young girl, as she helped her to her feet.

"Have you seen my- our son?"" Regina demanded while looking at Lily with close eyes. Lily's eyes became big and wide and full of shock.

This was Henry's family. "Henry?" They nodded. "Yes, I've seen him. But he thinks I'm someone else."

"What?"

Lily began spilling out her guts about her situation, and what Peter is making her do. She could tell Regina didn't care about her, Emma cared and felt sorry for her.

But Snow looked almost as sad as Lily did. "We have to talk to him." Emma stated. "Hook said that he would be losing hope."

Hook? "Captain Hook?" Emma nodded, smiling a little. "Sorry... This whole thing with Fairy tales is just..."

"Don't worry, I know the feeling." Emma reassured her.

"I can help you send a message to Henry." Lily offered with sincere eyes.

The three Mothers all looked at one another then nodded. They trusted her.

Regina had a magic mirror that she snapped in two so they could see Henry and he could see them.

"We will come for you, Lily." Snow stated as they scattered. "You could come back with us."

Lily smiled brightly. "Really? Thank you so much!"

Then, they parted and Lily found her self walking back to camp.

She knew she'd have to face the person she feared and hated more than anyone sooner or later, but she could still feel her heart accelerate when she saw the Lost ones dancing around the fire.

She spotted Henry sitting on a log looking at the fire. Nobody noticed Lily hiding behind a tree, whispering out to Henry.

"Henry!" She beckoned him to come over. "Come here!"

Henry turned to see who he knew as Wendy, motion him over.

He walked over to her slowly, thank god the other boys didn't notice him.

"What is it Wendy?" Henry asked her with question in his eyes. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine.I have a message from your moms, there all here for you" Lily replied and gave him the mirror.

They stared at the mirror and Emma, Snow and Regina popped up.

"Henry" Emma greeted happily. Lily glanced at Henry who looked like he was going to cry.

"Mom" Henry said with joy.

"We're coming to get you, kid it's operation cobra rescue!" Emma smiled.

There were footsteps coming and Lily looked around to see Pan walking into the camp.

"Henry we gotta go, he's here" Lily told Henry, trying as hard as she could to keep her voice calm.

Lily watched Henry say goodbye to his family and he hid the mirror like it nothing ever happened.

Pan walked over towards them. Lily looked up and saw a rude awakening.

"Henry, I need to have a chat with Wendy." He stated motioning to Lily nicely, but she knew it was just for show.

But, she knew she had to remain calm for Henry, so that's what she did.

She walked over to him and he grabbed her arm and dragged her away before Henry could see the problem.

* * *

"You think you can defy me?" Pan demanded, angrily, as he grabbed Lily by the hair and threw her on the ground.

She tried to get up but he kicked her back down.

"Down girl!" He waved his hand and Lily flew back against a tree. She could tell her body was bruised now.

"Is that all you've got?" She spat at him. He walked over to her and smirked with devilish eyes.

"Oh no, the real fun is about to begin." He cupped her cheek.

Lily panicked inside as grabbed her again and before she knew it they were inside his tree house. 'Oh no! Anything but this!' She begged desperately.

Peter threw her on the bed, he was still laughing at her.

"Felix you can come out now!" He called and Felix appeared from behind the door.

He was smirking at Lily with hungry eyes. "Let's Play." Peter grinned.

Then they jumped on her, causing her to groan.

"Get off me!" She squealed.

Pan and Felix were grinning widely at her, like savages. Then Peter spoke. "I'd be quiet if I were you, _princess_." He exchanged a smirk with Felix. "You wouldn't want Henry hearing you."

"Help! Someone-!" She shouted.

To shut her up Pan attached his lips to hers, while Felix worked away her clothes.

Peter held her while Felix took off his shirt and hooded cloak. Lily struggling the whole time.

Pan moved his lips lower and lower until he reached her breast and sunk his teeth in, causing her to grunt in pain.

Felix began sucking lightly on her neck then bit down hard.

Was this the end for her? If it was, she did it for Henry.

"Please! I-I'm sorry." Lily moaned unintentionally.

They stopped for a split second, but then continued as though she hadn't said a word.

It seemed like forever to Lily but in reality, it had only been ten minutes.

Lily was completely naked and so were the muscular boys that we're holding her down.

Pan was behind her and Felix was in front. They had somehow made it around the room, and were now standing, holding Lily up.

She dreaded what was going to happen next, her neck was slightly bleeding and so were her breasts.

The boys toyed with her, slapped her, kissed her, punished her until they switched places.

And that position was the worst. She could feel Felix rubbing against her, and licking her neck as Pan thrust his fingers in and out of her, and played with her breasts, the whole time, looking into Lily's fearful eyes.

Then he leaned in, so he could whisper into her ear, "Remember, no matter how much I share you... You will always belong _to me_."

She shuddered as they pushed her back on the bed.

She was in so much pain that it was becoming too much for her. "Please..." She whimpered.

Felix held her back forcefully, and before she knew it Peter had entered her causing her to cry out in pain, while Felix groped her all over.

She wanted it to end. So much, at first her body liked it, but then it became too much. and now, her whole body protested, making her tear up.

To the ones holding her, however, it was nothing more then a game.

"Felix, it's your turn" said Pan as he pushed his toy towards Felix, who looked at Lily with even more hunger in his eyes than his leader.

He smiled with pleasure. Peter held her more violently, making blue marks appear on her pale skin as Felix had his way with her.

He went deeper causing Lily to scream but Peter silenced her by violently kissing her mouth, biting her lip.

Hours had passed and once the torture was over both boys looked at the result.

They smirked down at her. "Felix, go back to camp... I still need to chat with my little pet." Peter started to get dressed

Felix frowned slightly, as he put his clothes back on, then walked away without any argument.

When Pan was certain that his second in command was gone, he pounced on her again, though this time, his fists were either side of her head, his body over hers, and his nose inches from her own.

"Now you know what happens." He hissed in Lily's ear causing her to cry out in frustration.

Even though she was weak but she had some strength left.

He was surprised she wasn't completely broken... Yet.

"Fuck you!" She shouted back at him.

She knew she shouldn't have spoken to him like that, it was only worse when he glared at her.

He stood up, and for a second, she thought he would leave, but Pan raised his hand and grabbed her by the hair and threw her down on the floor.

She screamed in pain, feeling dizzy again, she just wanted to curl up and die right where she was, but everything went black.


	18. Save Henry part 1

**Chapter 18: Save Henry part 1**

* * *

After a few moments Pan looked down at the unconscious naked girl that lay on his floor.

He walked over to her and turned her over. 'She's so delicious' He thought to himself, 'So helpless and all mine.'

He really did a number on her: Lily's neck, lips, and breasts were slightly bleeding.

Her arms and legs and stomach were pretty much black and blue with a hint of purple.

Also, he noticed a little cut on her forehead where she fell.

Pan was never guilty for the things he did to her, and he still isn't.

He lifted her back on to the bed, when a sudden idea popped in to his head.

He touched her forehead, and the worst of her _visible_ injuries had vanished.

Once she was healed, she still looked frail and was still unconscious and pale. She looked ill.

Pan smirked at her, she looked so vulnerable while she was out cold. He couldn't resist the urge to kissed her all over as he dressed her.

The clothes he dressed her in were white bloomer pants and an over-sized matching white tunic.

They were too big for her because they belonged to him, but he didn't care about that in the slightest.

Proud of his work he carried her out of the tree house and back to camp. This should get Henry's attention.

* * *

Henry was sitting on the log looking at the ground when he heard the crunching of branches.

He turned around and saw Pan with an unconscious Wendy in his arms.

He stood up and leaped over to them with a worried look on his face.

"What happened to her?!" He asked Peter with worry in his eyes.

"She's very sick." Pan replied with fake sadness in his eyes. "I fear she's getting worse, Henry."

"What can I do?" Henry asked while looking at who he knew as Wendy. "What if I save magic? She'll live?"

Peter nodded. "Yes." He nodded. "But more than that, Henry. If you save magic, you'll save us all."

Henry looked down at Lily, with worried eyes. "But to do it," Peter continued. "You have to truly believe."

Lily stirred slightly, much to Peter's annoyance. Luckily for Peter, Henry didn't see. "I do." He replied.

"Good." Peter stated. "Because we don't have much time." He placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. Follow me."

He led Henry back to camp. "My brothers!" He called out to the Lost Boys, who all gathered around their leader and Henry.

"Tonight the dream of Neverland will awaken from it's slumber. Tonight, the heart of the truest believer shall fulfill it's destiny, and with it; our destiny."

He looked down at Henry, grinning. "Tonight, Henry saves magic!" He concluded.

Everyone started to cheer and howl with excitement, even Henry.

But no one noticed Felix head towards where Lily lay. He picked her up and took her to a small cage and pushed her in.

Not long after, Lily woke. She gasped slightly at her surroundings.

A small weaved cage with holes. She wasn't sure if it was for her to look out, or for people to look in.

Then, memories from earlier that night came flooding back.

She wasn't complaining, but she wasn't in as much pain as she had expected.

She heard a twig snap behind her, and turned her head to see Felix leaning against a tree, smirking at her.

As he smirked, Lily glared at him, however, she refused to look into his eyes.

But he didn't say anything, he just left her with a small, cruel smirk plastered on his face.

She had given up hope, sitting in the corner of the cage for what seemed like hours.

With shinny eyes, she looked up at the moon, surrounded by a million little stars, twinkling in it's pale light, brightening the dark sky .

Then she cried, so much she could hardly hear the Lost Boys suddenly stop their so called music.

But when she heard Emma's voice she wiped her tears and called out. "Help!"

* * *

"Listen! Can you hear that?" Emma asked everyone.

Snow, Regina and Baelfire followed Lily's voice. They found her.

"Oh my god, Lily" Snow said as she ran to the cage and pried it open. Lily took her hand and out of the cage she was.

Without a word, Lily wrapped her arms around Snow and wept.

She didn't even notice Baelfire. "Who's she?" He mouthed to Emma.

Emma sighed. "Lily?"

Lily hesitated, but she looked around to see who spoke. "Y-yes?" She asked very faintly, she wasn't feeling well. Snow took her aside and held her up, making

sure she wouldn't collapse.

"This is Neal." She introduced the man. "... Or Baelfire..." The second name sounded weird on her tongue, as if she never used it.

Neal smiled. "Hey."

Before Lily could smile back, she felt a sharp pain between her legs, and would've fallen to her knees, had Snow not been holding her up.

"Let's her back to camp." Snow stated with her arm around Lily to hold her up. Neal helped her as well.

As they walked into camp, Lily's eyes met four new faces. Three men, and one girl with her hair in a bun.

Lily couldn't help but recognize the man she'd seen argue Pan in the forest.

Rumpelstiltskin had seen her suffer that night in the village, when Pan was venturing out. He had seen his cruelty towards her. "I-I remember you." She stated

faintly.

Everyone glanced at him with confusion in their eyes. Rumple nodded. "Yes... Um... That night in the forest." He replied awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

He sighed. "It's a long story. Basically I saw a lost boy and Pan and her... Lily, wasn't it?" Lily nodded slightly. She couldn't help but notice the other man, she gathered he was Hook-the actual hook on his left arm gave that away- raised an eyebrow.

The other man standing beside him, glanced at him. Something wasn't right, but Lily ignored it: she was too tired to care.

Instead, she continued listening to Rumple's story. "They tied her up to a tree and taunted her, until Pan felt my magic."

Everyone nodded slightly. "OK... but why does Pan want you?" The man standing next to Hook asked.

Lily looked up at Snow, she trusted her more than the others. Lily couldn't bring herself to say it. The only thing Lily left out was what he actually did to her, not

what he made her do.

"He's making her lie to Henry, if she doesn't he beats her." Snow could hardly bring herself to say it either.

Rumple shook his head. "No." Lily looked at him with wide eyes. "That's not all, I can see it in her eyes."

"What?" Hook asked, worry obvious in his tone.

'Why was he suddenly so protective?' Lily wondered. "Lily, you can tell us." Neal told her softly.

It was the blond girl with the bun who answered for her. "He forced her." She stated, feeling sorry for her.

Lily could feel the tears in her eyes as everyone looked at her, with shock.

Regina thankfully changed the subject before it could get any worse. "Sorry, but aren't we wasting a lot of time here?"

Snow hugged Lily comfortably, like she would if she was her own daughter.

Lily could feel Hook's gaze on her, but it didn't bother her. It comforted her, somehow.

"Here's the plan." Emma began. "Gold, Regina, Neal and I will find Henry... Um... Wait..." Emma turned to Lily. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"  
Lily thought for a second...

_"Remember the boy I told you about?" She nodded slightly. "He's going to give me his heart-"_

_Lily pulled away from Peter, wide eyes. "You're gonna kill him?!"_

_Peter laughed again. His sense of humor was really starting to creep her out. "That's not what I said!" He stated, in a hurt mocking voice, which toned stone _

_cold in about half a second. "He's 'gonna' kill himself and you, Lily. You are going to play your part."_

"Pan took him to Skull Rock." Lily told her. "But you have to hurry! Pan's going to persuade Henry to give him his heart."

"Why does he need Henry's heart?" Regina asked her.

"Well, Peter said it was to save magic... But it's a lie, he needs Henry's heart to save himself."

_"This is how much time I've got left until I... Lose my magic." He gestured to the sand that remained in the hour glass._

_Lily wanted to smile, knowing he meant his life. The sound of his voice had made that obvious. But she knew that if she had smiled, Peter would hurt her again. "It's almost empty." she stated._

* * *

"Here it is" Emma stated quickly, while getting off the boat.

They saw another one, meaning Pan and Henry were already somewhere in the giant skull and Emma and everyone were running out of time.

When they came to the large rocky stairs, something blocked them and made them fly backwards.

"What the hell was that?!" Emma asked in shock. Rumple walked closer to the entrance.

"Pan used a protection spell, those who have a shadow cannot cross." Rumple replied.

"But I can." He said as he walked across the line. Neal was shocked too, his father had been telling the truth, he didn't have his shadow and he really did care about Henry.

"You were telling the truth!" He thought aloud. Rumple nodded at his son.

"I never lied to you Bae." He replied."I gave you my trust into giving you that box, Bae. and now, I need you to give it back" Rumple told Neal as he stuck out his hand.

Regina held the box, waiting for Neal to say something. "It's OK. I trust him." So, she gave Rumple the box but with caution.

"Gold if you even try to hurt Henry, I'll make what Pan has in store for you look like child's play." Regina told him sternly.

He chuckled. "Well, a simple good luck would've sufficed.

Rumple went deeper inside the cave to find Henry and save him.

* * *

Lily sighed slowly after a while of just staring at the ground, praying that Henry wouldn't give Pan his heart, praying that Emma and the others would succeed in saving him.

But she had a feeling, she knew something bad would happen. Pan told her that he always got what he wanted, why should Henry's heart be any different?

She was taken from her thoughts when someone sat next to her. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm David."

Lily looked up at him, her eyes were still wide, but she looked calmer than before. "Lily." He nodded.

"So, um... Where are you from...?" David asked her, trying to make a conversation.

She sighed. "London."

He could tell she didn't want to talk, so he remained quiet, next to her.

Lily glanced up at Hook and looked away as soon as his somehow familiar gaze turned to hers.

Then, David spoke again. "What's your full name? You can't just be called 'Lily'?

It was the first time he saw her smile. "Lily Evangeline Rose Darling."

She noticed Hook walk away and frowned as the girl in the green dress followed him. Then it hit her. "Is she-?"

"Tinkerbell. Yes. In case you were wondering... I'm Prince Charming." Lily giggled. She had such a sweet laugh.

"Wow... Is everyone a fairytale character here... I mean, Rumpelstiltskin, Snow White, Prince Charming- Oh wait... you two...?"

He nodded, "Yeah..." He chuckled. "Emma is our daughter;

Lily's eyes widened. "What? But she's-"

"There was this curse... It's a long story, but it's broken now. Emma escaped it and grew up, while we stayed our age, without knowing who we really were for twenty eight years."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Wow... I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"It's behind us." He smiled. "What's important now is that we save Henry and get the hell off this Island." He stood up.

Lily smiled as Snow came around the corner. She had gone to collect some water. "We should get going." She stated.

Lily frowned. "Where?"

"I was poisoned with Dreamshade, and Hook took me to Dead Man's Peak to get a cure, but magic always comes with a price. The price was that I could never leave Neverland." David told her.

"Unless we bring some of the water back with us... Rumpelstiltskin can make an antidote." Snow finished.

But then Lily remembered...

_"Oh, Lily. Don't you know?" She frowned at him, then he laughed. "You're bound to me."_

_"Wh-what does that have t-to do with anything?" Damn that stuttering!_

_Peter placed a hand on her shoulder making her flinch slightly. "It means that if I die, then so will you." Lily gasped._

_"And if I die-?" Peter cut her off._

_"Then you die. I'm no fool Lily. I wouldn't have used the spell on you if you could've used it against me." she nodded, slightly worried now._

"I can't leave." She thought aloud.

The Charmings frowned at her. "Why not?"

Lily held the tears back. "Peter put a spell on me... He tricked me into drinking the water... Then he did something to me... He said I was bound to him."

"What does that mean...?" David asked her.

Hook and Tinkerbell returned. "It means that if Peter dies, then so will she." Hook answered for her, his tone was full of worry.

Lily nodded. "It's true." She stated sadly.

David sighed. "We'll find a way. Don't worry."

Hook rolled his eyes, David's comment clearly irritated him. "We have to go now before they wake up." Tink stated, impatient.

"Right, let's go." Snow picked up her bow and arrows before the three of them left Lily alone with the pirate.


	19. Save Henry part 2

**Chapter 19: Save Henry part 2**

* * *

They sat there, on the log for about five minutes when Lily spoke. "So... Um... What's it like?" She asked Hook. "Being a pirate, I mean."

Hook chuckled, 'I swear I've heard that laugh before... No... I couldn't have... I've never met him before.'

He thought for a second, thinking of a good answer. "Well, there's the ship." Lily giggled.

"Obviously." She joked.

He smiled at her. "And there's that feeling of freedom, the wind blowing in your hair and the-"

"Ocean." Lily finished his sentence. "The different shades of blue, reflecting the sky."

Hook wanted to hug her, but he resisted. "Aye. It hold many secrets."

"I love the sea." Lily stated, remembering her last day before Peter Pan had stolen her.

Hook twirled his locket, Lily didn't notice. "I love how it how it makes me calm, how it used to take my troubles away to somewhere unknown."

"You know...When we save Henry... You could come with me, on my ship I mean." He suggested.

Lily smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

Henry looked intently at the gigantic hourglass that was almost empty.

Pan was ready to take his heart without any guilt or regret until he sensed someone.

He knew who it was and he twitched slightly, he had unfinished business with his old dear friend.

"Is something wrong?" Henry asked, noticing Peter as he looked around the large cave.

Peter smiled slightly, then shook his head. "No... Come with me."

He took Henry's forearm and guided him to a hidden spot at the far end of the cave.

Henry sat on a rock. "There's something I need to take care of before we get started." Pan told him. "OK?"

Henry nodded as Peter walked back to where they came.

He only had to wait two minutes until Rumpelstiltskin walked up the stairs.

Then he smirked and turned around to face him.

"Hello laddie," He greeted. "Oh! I see you've come bearing gifts." He said while chuckling, pointing at Pandora's Box.

Rumple walked towards him. "Where's Henry?" He asked in a deadly whisper.

Peter ignored him and started pacing. "You still haven't told the other's who I really am, not even your own son." Then he finally turned his gaze on Rumple again. "Why?"

"Because you're nothing but a coward to me." Was the answer.

Peter scoffed. "We both know if that were true, I'd already be in that box."

"You don't think I can do it?" Rumple asked, "You let me inside... Just to, uh... Taunt me?"

Peter shook his head. "No. To see you again... To give you one last chance. " Peter told him. "Stay with me. Let this go." He gestured to the box. "Let's start over."

Rumple glared at him. "You think I wanna be with you? That I could ever forgive you after what you did?"

Peter sighed. "I'm disappointed, Rumple." Peter stared at the hourglass. "After all these years, I thought you'd be more... Understanding."

He started pacing again. "Considering you did the same thing to Baelfire."

"I didn't sell him." Rumple hissed. "I-"

Peter cut him off. "You traded your son for the power of a dagger." He stated. "And I traded you for youth. We are more alike then you care to admit."

"We are nothing alike!" Rumple spat.

Peter scoffed once again. "Oh, of course we are! And it's nothing to be ashamed of... We did what we had too to get what we wanted."

"I regretted leaving my son the moment I let him go." Rumple told him calmly. "I spent my life trying to find him, to get him back."

Peter stared blankly at him,"And what did you do?" He continued. "You forgot about me."

"I never forgot about you!" Peter shouted. "I cared about you like a brother! All you have to do is put down that box and you'll know that it's true... We could make that fresh start you've always wanted. Together. Just as we planned."

Rumple narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'm gonna make a fresh start... Just not with you."

He held up Pandora's Box and waved his hand over it, but nothing happened.

Peter chuckled. "I don't understand." Rumple stated.

"Because you don't have it." Peter pulled out a replica out of nowhere.

Rumple's eyes widened. "You switched them." He breathed.

"Follow the lady." Peter smirked. "You're still having trouble believing. In Neverland all you have to do is think of something to have it. Even something fake."

He pointed to the box in Rumple's hand."But the real one... Well, let's see what it can do."

Like, Rumple, Peter waved his hand over the box, but this time it actually worked and a red smoke came out of it and made it's way to Rumple.

"No!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, Rumple." Peter stated, as his old friend froze. "But you had your chance. The choice was yours

And then Rumple and the smoke were now, both trapped in Pandora's Box, while Peter smirked down at it.

* * *

Neal, Emma and Regina were still on the other side of the line.

Regina was getting frustrated, again. "Now what? We're just gonna sit here and wait?"

"There must be something" Neal said. Emma and Regina were lost in thought.

"There might be a way..." Regina stated which made Emma snap out of her thoughts.

"How?" She asked. She looked at Regina with curious eyes.

"The moon, it's what's causing our shadows" she replied.

Emma nodded. "So... what? You're gonna make the moon disappear."

Regina glared at her. "No. I'm going to hide it."

"Like an eclipse?" Neal asked.

"Yes, and Emma I'll need your help." She told her as she held up her arms.

"With magic?" Emma asked confused.

"Yes" Regina replied, almost angrily. The two mothers both raised there arms in the air towards the moon.

The moon was being covered by a dark shadow.

"It worked." Neal said.

"Now let's get our son." Emma replied.

* * *

Peter set the box down as Henry walked out from where he was sitting.

Peter smirked. "It's time to save magic, Henry." He motioned to Henry, who nodded and walked over to him. "Time to save Neverland."

"What do I have to do?" Henry asked, anxiously.

Peter led him to the hourglass "You need to give me your heart Henry." He stated.

"You mean... I need to believe? Henry asked, nervous. Pan chuckled and put his on his shoulder.

"No Henry, I need you to give me your heart." Pan said again.

Henry backed away slightly. "But- What'll happen to me?"

Peter smiled. "Why, you'll become a great hero."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "You can tell me the truth. Magic always comes with a price... So saving it must too. It's OK. You can tell me."

Peter sighed. "I wouldn't lie to you, Henry. But there is a price..." He sighed again. "You have to stay here, with me. Neverland will become your new home."

Henry frowned, but before he could say anything, Peter cut him off. "But isn't it worth it? You'll save everyone, Henry, including your family."

"Hero's have to make sacrifices all the time." Henry stated. "My family taught me that."

Pan grinned. "Imagine if they could see you now Henry. They'd be proud if they could see you now, cause you're about to save them all... Now, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let me help you." Pan said as he used magic on Henry's hand.

Henry stuck his hand inside his chest. He grunted a bit because it was kind if painful for him.

His glowing heart was in his hands, and he was ready to give it to Pan.

"Henry! Wait!" A males voice yelled. "Whatever Pan's telling you to do. Don't do it!"

Henry looked around to see his dad and moms, he was shocked his dad was still alive.

"Dad, your alive?" Henry said surprised.

Neal nodded at his son. "I am, buddy. And I need you to listen to me. Pan's Lying to you."

"Oh, Pleasure to see you too, Baelfire!" Pan greeted sarcastically. "Not to mention the savior... And the Evil Queen."

"Henry, you need to get away from him now." Emma stated. "He's trying to hurt you."

Henry shook his head. "No. The heart of the truest believer." He held up his heart. "It's what's gonna save magic. It's what's gonna save all of you!" Henry replied, defending Pan.

"No, it's not." Regina told him. "Henry this was never about magic.." She was hoping he would listen to her. "You have to believe us. The only person Pan is interested in saving is himself."

"That's not true!" Henry stated.

"'Course it isn't!" Peter glared at the adults who were trying to ruin his plan.

"Yes it is!" Neal shouted, making Pan glare in his direction. "Pan can't live without you dying, but if you give him your heart, it' gonna kill you!"

"They're trying to set your belief Henry. But don't let them." He said looking Henry straight in the eyes. "Remember, every hero gets tested."

"Henry." Emma called, getting his attention. "I know what being a hero looks like and this isn't it."

"Why would they lie?" Henry asked.

"Because that's what adults do Henry, you know that better than anyone." Pan stated.

"Henry, you have to believe us!" Regina pleaded desperately.

"Your parents don't care about magic, Henry." Peter stated. "They know that if you give your heart to save them, you'll have to stay." Peter turned and looked at them. "They're being selfish cause they don't want to loose you."

"Henry, you have to trust us." Emma said.

"Trust?!" Peter repeated, angrily. "I'm the only one who's eve been honest with you Henry! The only one who ever believed in you! This is your choice." He said softly. "Not theirs!"

He looked up at the hourglass. "But you have to choose now. We're running out of time."

"We believe in you Henry." Neal stated.

"Because we love you" Emma added.

"More than anything" Regina stated.

"I love you all too, but I have to save magic, I'm sorry." Henry replied to them with an apologetic voice.

"No. No. No. NO!" The parents screamed as their son put his heart into Pans body.

Henry fell unconscious as Pan rose up into the air feeling all the power of Neverland.

A huge force went all along the island, it woke up the lost boys and everyone could feel it and they all knew what happened.  
Henry's parents ran over to their son, trying to wake him up.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Emma yelled looking up at Peter who had risen down.

"Oh, I didn't do anything Emma. It was Henry: He gave me his heart on his own free will." Pan said as he smirked. Regina was holding Henry as Neal was as well. Regina's eyes began to tear up a bit.

"I'm gonna take it back from you!" She hissed.

Peter chuckled, as he picked up Pandora's box and examined it. "I don't think you have it in you. Rumpelstiltskin didn't. Why should you?"

"Where is he?" She asked, slightly worried.

Neal looked up, worried too. "What did you do?"

Peter grinned. "Why, he's right in this box. Save and sound... and out the way." he sighed. "and unfortunately for you, he can't hurt me anymore. And neither can you."

"Really? How did that feel?" Emma asked as she scratched him with her sword

"Like a tickle" Pan chuckled. He rose in the air again, he flew away with the box that held rumple inside it.


	20. You're Father, Killian Jones

**Chapter 20: ****You're Father, Killian Jones **

* * *

Lily fell over as the force that came from Peter went through the camp, waking the Lost Boys.

Felix grabbed her ankle in a strong grip as he woke up, making her jump. "Hook!" She screamed.

Killian ran to her and kicked Felix in the stomach. "Get your hands off her you-"

Felix let go as Snow, Tink and David appeared from the trees. "Hook! Enough!" David shouted.

Hook stopped. "He was hurting her." David nodded, understanding.

The other's returned an hour later. All the lost boys were awake. "Guys. Listen to me." Emma said softly. "We are not gonna hurt you. I know you are loyal to Pan, and I get that."

Felix glared at her. "But you are making a terrible mistake." Emma continued. "For a long time, I thought I was never going to find my family. I was an orphan, like all of you, A lost girl."

No one noticed as Felix grinned at Lily, who bowed her head slightly, avoiding his gaze.

"I was reminded today that I am not alone." Emma stated, looking up at her parents. "That I have a lot of people who love me, and I never thought that was going to happen."

She smiled slightly. "If that can happen to me... It can happen to you."

Felix shook his head. "Pan is the only family we need."

Emma sighed. "No. Family doesn't do what he did." She looked directly into his eyes. "Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry, and convinced him to give up his own heart!"

Another Lost Boy, maybe slightly younger than Henry spoke. "To save the Island."

"No! To save himself." Emma stated, proving her point.

Felix looked at his so called brothers. "Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us. Especially her." He pointed to Lily, who almost fell over in shock.

"Lily let's go get some water" Hook said to his daughter as he glared at Felix.

Lily felt safe around him, his voice reminded her of someone she heard long ago.

"OK..." she replied to him. They had left everyone with the lost boys, heading into the forest.

Pan had flown to his thinking tree. He began to feel all powerful again and this time he would be forever. He sat up in the tree, it was the same tree where had left Rumple. At one point in time Rumple was his best friend but now not of that mattered anymore.

* * *

Hook and Lily were somewhere in the jungle, but not too far from camp.

As far as they knew anyway, all they could hear was the low and deadly whistling of birds.

Lily's feet were aching and she almost stumbled over a few times, but Hook always caught her. "Where are we?" She asked.

Hook sighed. "I'm not sure, but I wager we'll find some water soon."

As they kept walking Lily heard a strange rustling coming from a large tree.

Somehow, she couldn't keep herself from walking towards it. "Lily? What's wrong?"

Hook asked as he walked over to where she was. Then out of nowhere, the tree pulled Hook in.

Lily was hit in the face by a vine, knocking her out cold. "Lily!" Hook attempted to get free, as Regina, Snow and Emma came running from where they'd came from.

"What happened?" Emma asked, running over to Lily.

Before Hook could reply, they were pulled in too. "Are you still at it?" Peter asked, walking over to Lily.

"Get away from her!" Hook hissed.

Peter grinned as he turned around, watching Hook and the others fight against the vines holding them. "Having trouble moving?" He advanced on them. "Not surprising seeing where you are." He looked up at the tree. "See what's hastening your demise...is your regret."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, confused.

Peter stared upwards. "This tree is the sight of a very important event for me." He smirked. "I traded Rumple here."

"Traded?" Snow repeated.

Peter nodded. "For youth."

"Wait... You already knew Rumple-?" Regina sounded shocked.

Peter cut her off. "We were friends, a very long time ago." He stated, grinning. "But that's not why we're here."

Hook narrowed his eyes as Peter started to walk to his daughter again. He struggled. "Don't touch her!" He shouted.

The women jumped. "Hook-."

Peter chuckled darkly. "You haven't told them. Have you?" He stood up, raising his sword.

Hook looked down, a guilty expression on his face. "Told us what?" Regina demanded.

The pirate glared at Pan as he took the locket from around his neck. "That doesn't belong to you."

Peter read the initial on the silver necklace. "L" Peter grinned as he opened it. "My little Flower. Oh, wait, that's not right. Is it Killian?"

Hook frowned. "Don't."

"What? Tell them who she really is?" Peter looked over at her.

Emma glanced at Hook. "Hook? What's he talking about?"

He sighed. "Lily... She's... She's my daughter." The Mother's gasped.

Peter grinned triumphantly. "And now she's my little whore." He stated. Snow gasped at his choice of words.

Hook growled. "I will get her back if it's the last thing I ever do!" He yelled.

"You're not getting it." Peter stated, slightly irritated. "That's not your problem."

They all glared at him. "You got her. I got got her back." He grinned. "It's the game! Not my point. The real problem for you is that she wont ever escape

Neverland. No one gets off this Island without MY permission." His whisper sent chills down their spines.

"Neal did." Emma stated.

Peter turned to her. "Did he? Where is he now? It's like he never left." Emma didn't reply.

"Wait. You're saying you let him go?" Regina questioned.

He shook his head. "No. I'm saying everyone's where I want them."

"You're a fraud." Regina stated, much to everyone's surprise. "You're magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us."

Pan nodded at her. "You're right. But that's why I'm here." He looked up once again. "You see, this tree will protect me, until my powers restored." He stated,

"And then , well." He gestured towards the still unconscious Lily. "I get to have some real fun."

He grinned. "And you're not going to get to me. You see, this tree attacks anyone with regret who comes here. And you, you all have plenty."

Emma glared at him. "I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had a chance."

Peter chuckled. "You never had the chance, Savior. But that's not all, No. I have your son's heart inside me, I can feel how much you let him down, time and time again."

"Leave her alone." Snow hissed.

Peter sighed. "Well, perhaps I should. After all what chance did she have at being a good mother? Look at the example you set!" He spat. "Abandoning her her for twenty eight years!"

"Stop. It wasn't her fault." Hook stated.

Peter walked over to him. "And you. You never even contacted Lily. She spent a life time waiting for a father who never came."

"Are you finished?" Regina asked, getting annoyed.

Pan turned to Regina, smirking. "Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most regret of all?"

Regina sighed. "Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered."

Pan's smirk somehow got bigger. "I've done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but, I'm not." He frowned slightly, confused.

Regina, Hook, Emma and Snow pull themselves free from the vines. Peter backed away, picking up Lily's unconscious body and putting his sword to her throat.

Hook's eyes widened in Panic. "Let her go." He seethed.

Pan grinned widely. "I'll make a deal with you. Leave Neverland while you have the chance and I'll let her live." He wouldn't kill Lily, but the other's didn't know that. He needed her.

Regina nodded, thinking it was a fair deal. Everyone else shook their heads. "Only if she comes with us." Emma stated.

Pan laughed, then he cut Lily's throat, making the other's cry out. But he took out a leather flask and poured the water on he wound. It vanished. "No!" Hook shouted.

"She can't leave Neverland. If she does, she will die."

Hook's heart was broken, his daughter was stuck in Neverland forever. Pan smirked at him.

"You see Killian, I always win." He laughed as he still held on to Lily.

She stirred slightly before her eyes snapped open. "Oh, look who's joined us." Pan grinned.

Lily panicked as soon as she realized who was holding her. She stared pleadingly at the others, who just stared at her, sad eyes. "Please." Lily whispered.

"We will save you Lily. I promise." Hook swore.

Pan laughed. "How exactly do you plan to do that, Killian?"

Lily gasped. "K-Killian?"

Then, a memory from a letter she received long ago came flooding back:

_You're future will be full of dangers and horrors that some may not even think about, but always know,_

_that everything will work out in the end. It took me ten years to figure that out. _

_Remember that I'll always love you, _

_My Darling daughter, _

_I'll never forget you, _

_You're Father, Killian Jones._

Hook was her father. Why hadn't he said anything?

His eyes widened once he realized what Pan had done. "Oh, Lily. MY little flower." Peter mocked. Hook glared at him. "I believe this is yours." He handed her the locket.

She opened it and saw a photo of Hook, her mother and her inside. Peter let go of her as she stared at her father for a few seconds and ran off, leaving Peter smirking triumphantly.

"Go after her, we will wait for you on the ship." Emma said to Hook who's eyes were wide with fear that his daughter would ever forgive him. For some reason, he didn't care, Peter let him go after her.

Hook was now was going to face the one person he loved more than anything, even more than himself. He new the island inside and out,and besides, she couldn't have gone far.

Lily ran to the other side of the island, to the beach, where the ocean lay still,

_"I love the sea." Lily stated, remembering her last day before Peter Pan had stolen her._

_Hook twirled his locket, Lily didn't notice. "I love how it how it makes me calm, how it used to take my troubles away to somewhere unknown."_

_"You know...When we save Henry... You could come with me, on my ship I mean." He suggested._

_Lily smiled. "I'd like that."_

She looked at the locket. She couldn't believe it, her father was here and she didn't even know it. She was happy yet angry and confused that he didn't say anything or come for her.

And that letter he sent her... Lily began to cry when a soft but cold hand touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry I hid this from you." a women's voice said. It was Lily's mother Jane.

Could she be a ghost, haunting her? A spirit, guiding her? An angel, perhaps, here to save her? Or... Maybe just her imagination...? After all, what did Neverland run on?

"Mom" Lily seemed overjoyed but knew she was nothing but a vision.

Jane smiled softly. "Yes, my flower, it's me."

"I miss you" lily replied to her while looking at the locket. Jane just smiled and kissed her daughters cheek.

"And I you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jane sighed, "You must understand, flower, that whatever I did was to protect you."

Lily frowned. "Why did he leave us? How could he-?"

"Never blame him because he was protecting you as well as I." Jane said as she closed the locket into her daughters hand. Lily nodded at her mothers words, her mom always new what to say.

"Okay, mother, I will." lily smiled as she wiped a tear away.

"I love you Lily, but now I must go." Jane said as she drifted away smiling.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Lily shouted after her. "... I c-can't do this alone."

She waved to lily as she disappeared. Lily felt lost, and yet... Maybe for the first time... happy?


	21. Goodbye Freedom

**Chapter 21: Goodbye Freedom**

* * *

Just then, footsteps approached and for a split second, she expected to see Peter but it was her father.

She stared at him for a few seconds until he spoke.

"Lily, please forgive me." He pleaded.

Lily looked into his eyes, they seemed so warm and gentle. She couldn't help but notice that her eyes were identical to his. How couldn't she have noticed before.

But at that moment, noting else mattered.

"Father!" Lily cried as she ran into his arms.

He smiled, all the weight on his shoulders vanished as he held her tight, "I've missed you."

Lily looked up,her eyes were happy, but her expression was slightly sad. "Why didn't you come back? I mean, I remember that letter you sent me-"

Hook frowned. "I never sent you a letter, Lily. I swore to your mother that I wouldn't interfere with your life. We wanted to protect you from magic."

Lily pulled away, not in anger, but in shock. "B-but... You did! You even sent me a book..." Then she remembered.

"What book?" Hook asked her.

Lily bit her lip. "P-Peter Pan..."

There was a laugh from behind her.

Pan stood behind her, and she turned to face him.

He looked awful. He was barely hanging on because he was dying. His eyes were darker than usual and he had dark, threatening shadows under them. He looked terrifying.

Lily and her father looked at him in horror. Hook was going to do everything he could to protect his daughter. Then, suddenly, they heard an echo.

Emma was shouting at them to run to the ship. Hook and Lily looked at each other and made a run for the water where the ship awaited them.

To their surprise, Pan didn't follow.

* * *

Pan watched them run from him with a huge and terrifying grin that the others were too busy making their way towards the Jolly Roger to notice.

Before Emma, Snow and Regina could get to him, Peter ran into the woods. "There must be a way..." He thought for a second, then grinned again.

He knew that his enemies wouldn't leave Neverland, knowing that Lily would die if they did. It's not like they can just take water back to Storybrooke, like they planned for David.

She hadn't been poisoned, she'd been killed. She could never leave... Well not without Peter, anyway.

He made it back to Skull Rock within thirty minutes,

For a while he just sat in the boat, watching Hook's ship from a distance.

He would take Lily back, and not even the savior and her companions could stop him.

He chuckled slightly as he held Pandora's box in his hands, he still had rumple trapped inside.

Getting out of the boat once again, Peter walked back up the steps and found himself next to the hourglass.

Then a sudden idea came to him. He smirked as he took out a small bottle filled with squid ink.

Peter knew exactly what to do. He opened the box , red mist started to arise and out came Rumpelstiltskin.

But before the Dark One even noticed he was free, Peter had already smeared the squid ink on his dagger and sliced Rumple's arm.

Peter laughed. "Pan." Rumple said darkly.

"Hello, Rumple." Peter replied, looking down at him with a devil's like grin.

Rumple glared up at him. "There's no need to taunt me, Pan." He seethed. "Not if you're going to kill me."

Peter scoffed. "Kill you? No." He chuckled. "I still need you." He paced, looking up at the hourglass. He still had time.

"What do you want?" Rumple demanded.

Peter pointed to the hourglass. "Freeze it."

Rumple frowned. "And why should I do that?"

Peter grinned again, but it didn't last long, his grip tightened on the dagger. "Why? Because if you don't I'm not going to be quite as nice to your family as I've been so far. You wouldn't want them to get hurt, now would you?"

Rumple's eyes widened. He knew a threat from Pan wasn't something to ignore. Most teenagers make threats, but they never really go through with them. But Peter wasn't just a teenager. No.

Peter Pan was a demon, and demons don't just make threats... They are threats.

* * *

Everyone, including some Lost Boys scattered around the ship, trying to figure out how to get home.

"Where's Henry?" Emma said frantically. Regina had her son's heart in her hands.

"Over here!" Neal called, motioning them to where he was. Everyone surrounded the unconscious Henry.

Regina put his heart back in his body without hesitation.

"Did it work" Emma asked when it didn't work right away.

"Henry!" Regina called to her son, then Henry gasped.

"Mom! Everyone. I'm so sorry... I just wanted to be a hero" Henry said as he embraced his family with hugs. Lily was happy that Henry was alive, in a way he was like the little brother she never had. Henry yawned,

"Henry, you should get some rest in the captains quarters." Hook smiled at him as he held on to his daughter, which Henry was slightly confused about, but paid no mind to it.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in." Regina smiled at her son.

"Thanks." He smiled too. "Can Lily come too?" Henry asked. "I-I just don't wanna be alone.". Regina smiled and nodded, understanding that Lily and Henry took care of each other when there was no one else.

Once Regina said goodnight to Henry, Hook came in to say goodnight to Lily.

"Dad." Lily smiled slightly.

Henry's eyes widened sightly, but he didn't say anything. "Lily." He sat on her bed. "I'm sorry." He said again.

Lily held his hand comfortingly. "You don't have to apologize. I know why you left." He sighed. "I forgive you... I love you." She hugged him.

A few tears fell from both of their eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

Lily still had hold of the locket and Hook noticed. "I was going to give that to you, a long time ago... I just... Never got the chance." Hook told her.

"You have now." She gave him the locket and he placed it around her neck.

Lily then held it close to her heart. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, my little flower."

"Goodnight... Father."

Once the adults left Henry , came and snuggled up to Lily.

"So... Captain Hook is your dad?" Henry asked, looking up at Lily who just smiled softly.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "It wasn't exactly what I imagined, but yeah." Henry smiled too.

He yawned again. "What exactly did Pan want you for, anyway?" Lily's stomach churned. "I mean, seeing as your not even called Wendy. I guess he was lying to me."

Lily sighed. "I'm sorry Henry, he made me lie to you. I had no choice... Th-that's why he wanted me... to motivate you."

"Well, it wasn't your fault." He reassured her. "At least we're safe now, right?"

She smiled again. "We're free." She stated, "Goodnight, Henry."

"'Night, Lily."

Lily smiled at the thought of finally being free as she and Henry drifted to sleep.

As time went by, when Henry had fallen asleep, Lily could feel that dark presence... But it couldn't be, he was dying, right?

She felt something that wasn't right.

* * *

Rumple knew he didn't have a choice so he did what Pan ordered him to do.

If he wasn't paralyzed he could've called for his shadow. It would've been the perfect opportunity to kill Pan.

"Fine. I'll do it." He stated coldly.

Seeing as it was physically impossible to use his hands, Rumple had to believe.

Of course, anyone could believe that, but they weren't as powerful as the Dark One.

He thought as hard as he could that the hourglass was full.

Pan stood back a bit smirking at him. Then, once the hourglass was full, it started to freeze. It had a purple shield. "It seems you don't have trouble believing, after all."

Peter's grin only widened when a magical green sort of fog surrounded him for a few seconds.

When it vanished, so did he.

Rumple shouted out, knowing exactly where he was going.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Snow asked, as Hook and Regina returned.

"What do you mean?" Neal and David asked at the same time.

Emma thought about what Pan said about Lily never leaving Neverland. "Lily will die if she leaves the island." She stated.

It pained Hook to hear it. "There must be a way. If there's one thing I've learned from you hero types, it's that theres always hope."

Emma nodded and thought for a second. "Where's the box, Regina?"

The evil queen pulled out what she thought to be Pandora's box, and like Rumple, attempted to open it but unsuccessfully. "What the...? It's not working." She said, frustrated.

"Perhaps you're doing it wrong, Regina." Snow stated.

Regina glared at her. "Yes. Blame me, again."

There was a chuckled from behind them, making everyone prepare their weapons. "Pan." Emma seethed.

"Hi, Emma." He greeted.

Hook narrowed his eyes, Peter didn't look so tired anymore. Something bad had happened, and something even worse was coming, he could feel it. "What do you want?" Neal demanded, pointing his sword at Pan.

Peter grinned. "A deal." He replied as he started walking closer, the weapons not at all bothering him.

"What deal?" Emma asked.

"Well, it's quite simple, really." To everyone's annoyance, he started pacing. "Give me back the Lost Boys." He gestured to the group of boys at the other end of the ship. "And Lily." He added, staring directly at Hook, who shot him a death stare. "If you do that... I won't curse your precious Storybrooke."

Everyone's mouth opened slightly, but Peter ignored them."Oh, and I'll give you your precious box."He stated as he took Pandora's box out of only he knows where.

"Not a chance!" Emma hissed as she charged towards him but David held her back.

Pan smirked. "I will get them back either way." He stated calmly. "So I suggest you make it easier for yourself, and hand them over."

"Never." Hook hissed.

"You should really take my deal." Peter's tone was serious. "Otherwise a dangerous game is about to begin... And I tell you, you will not win it." Pan disappeared, leaving the team to think.

* * *

While down in the captains quarters, Lily could hear everyone arguing.

"We can't abandon them, we have to fight him!" That was defiantly Snow.

Then Regina shouted back. "If we don't, he'll curse us!"

"He said that he'll only curse us if we don't hand them over! We can't do that!" Emma shouted.

"What do you care?" Regina copied Emma's tone. "You don't even know her. As long as Henry's OK, I don't care what happens!" Ouch.

"That's my daughter you're talking about!" Lily momentarily smiled at how her father defended her. "I'm not losing her again."

"If she leaves Neverland, she'll die!" Regina hissed. "You heard what Pan said."

Lily's stomach churned. "What?" She whispered.

There must be something she could do to stop him. She looked over at Henry who was sound asleep, a tear slid down her cheek.

She knew what to do, she had to go back to Peter to save everyone, even it meant giving up the ones she loved. She kissed Henry's forehead and got out of bed and she changed back into her clothes.

But before she could do anything, she heard a sound from behind her, before she could turn around, Peter's cold hand covered her mouth. "Make one sound, and I'll kill the boy."

Lily nodded, knowing that now would be a good time to so goodbye to freedom.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Any suggestions, remarks, anything is appreciated! :)**


	22. Fighting Back

**Chapter 22: Fighting Back**

* * *

Lily could anything, she found herself in Peter's tree house again. Peter, still behind her, let go of her mouth.

"No." Lily whimpered. "No!"

She sunk to the floor, with out even looking at him. Peter walked around, the crouched down, facing her. "Scared?" He mocked.

Lily didn't dare to look at him, instead she pulled her knees to her chest, and hid her face in her arms.

He chuckled. "Good." He stated coldly. "I told you... Your fear keeps me going." He pulled her hair, making cry out. "Look at me." He ordered.

She refused, earning her a painful slap on the cheek. She glared at him. "Good girl." He smirked.

"What do you want?" She whimpered.

He laughed. "I've already got you." He grabbed her chin, and tilted her head to the side, examining the mark he just made. "Immortality." Lily winced. "All I want now, is my Lost Boys."

Lily pushed his hand away. "Just let them go." She pleaded. "They don't want to be here."

Peter chuckled darkly. "Half of them do. The ones that don't will be punished."

Lily's eyes widened. "Wh-what punishment?"

"I like to call it target practice."

* * *

Henry woke up to an empty bed and Lily's locket was beside him.

His eyes widened as he jumped out of bed and ran up to the deck where everyone was still arguing.

There was only one thing he could do.

"Lily's gone!" Henry yelled to get everyone's attention.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at him in shock.

* * *

Lily was terrified of what Pan had said about target practice.

How could he even think about killing the boys he'd called brothers for hundreds of years.

"Just let them go," Lily begged. "You can always find more!" Lily hissed, which probably was a bad idea.

He smirked as he stood up, and pulled her with him. "Oh how I've missed that fire!"

He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her close. "And, your right... I guess I could find more." He stated calmly, though his tone became darker. "But for their lives you'll receive their punishment," Lily's eyes widened. "and I can assure you it will be worse than death."

Pan stated as he moved his hands up and down Lily's sides which made her shiver.

"No... No please!" She screamed as he pushed her on the floor, and pounced on her.

Peter slapped her again. "Hush..." He then rubbed his thumb on where he had hurt her, and grinned. "I'll punish you later... First, I've got some business to attend to."

Before Lily could say anything Peter dragged her to the bed and pulled put some rope from nowhere.

"Please!" Lily struggled as Peter roughly tied her to the bed, both hands and feet.

Peter grinned. "Beg all you want." He stated. "It won't get you anywhere."

He roughly kissed her once she was all tied up. To his amusement, she wouldn't stop struggling.

"One last game, Darling" He laughed as he disappeared again.

* * *

As soon as the squid ink's power faded, Rumple left skull rock and appeared back on the Jolly Roger, just in time to hear Henry shout, "Lily's gone!"

Neal's eyes widened when he saw his father appear.

"Papa." Neal stated as he grasped his father into a hug. Everyone watched the father and son reunite.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you... And thank you for coming back for me." Neal said as

Rumple's eyes teared up a bit in happiness.

"Gold do you know where Lily is?" Emma asked.

Rumple nodded and Hook began to get angry. "Then where is she?" He demanded.

"Pan has her." Everyone tensed.

WHAT?" Hook yelled. "We're going after her!" He stated, already preparing.

"No." Rumple stated.

Hook glared at him. "I'll find her." Everyone stared blankly at him. "I'm going to give her something to protect herself with, so Pan won't hurt her."

The team thought about his words for a moment, until they understood. "You want to leave her here? With him?" Snow asked, hardly believing his words.

Rumple sighed. "No, but it's the only way. If she leaves... She will die and there's nothing we can do. But maybe back in my shop I could find something to help. But right now, she has to stay."

Then, Rumple disappeared, before anyone could protest.

Hook still didn't like the idea of leaving his long lost daughter a second time.

Emma put a hand on his shoulder, making him stop. "Hook, we'll find her."

"No you won't." Pan stated.

Hook pointed his sword. "You bastard!" He yelled.

Pan's eyes widened, his eyebrows raised. "Nice to see you too." He muttered.

"Where's Lily?" Snow demanded, her bow raised.

Pan turned his gaze on her. "Oh you mean my whore? Well she's tucked away deep in the jungle... Nice and cozy... In my bed." Pan smirked at Killian, especially when he said it.

That word made Snow cringe, she hated the thought of anyone being used that way.

"Now give me my boys" Pan ordered them.

Hook glared at him. "I'm gonna rip off your head and shove it down your bloody throat before I give you anything."

Waving his hand and freezing them all somehow, before they could react. "Interesting last words, Killian."

* * *

Lily heard a noise from the entrance of the tree house and was surprised to see Rumpelstiltskin walk in.

"Wha-?" She started.

He walked over to her and cut the ropes. But, she was confused that he didn't help her up and take her back to her father.

Instead, he handed her a leather band. "What's this for."

Rumple sat next to her. "Put this on Pan's wrist when he comes back, he'll be powerless."

"B-but-?" She stuttered.

Rumple sighed. "You can't leave Neverland, Lily. But you'll be safer if Pan doesn't have magic."

Lily could feel her eyes tear up. "Th-thank you... B-but will I ever see them again...?"

Rumple didn't answer, instead, he vanished.

Lily hid the cuff, she had no idea when Pan would return, but in order to put it on him... She would have to play his game willingly which sickened her to the bone, but it was the only way.

She wished with all her heart that she could see everyone one last time to say goodbye... Especially her father, to tell him that she was sorry and that she did this for Henry. For Snow... For everyone.

Tears slid down her cheeks.

* * *

If Killian could've replied, it would've been his sword through Pan, but the Pirate was paralyzed, and so were his companions.

"Look at you all. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, now, couldn't I? " Walked towards them. "Hard to choose who to kill first... No it isn't."

He walked towards Bae, then pointed at him. "You. You first."

He couldn't help but notice some of the Lost Boys cheer.

But before he could do anything, Rumple pulled him back. "Stay away from him!" He hissed.

Peter chuckled. "How about this? The worm has teeth!" He stated, "What? Are you here to 'pwotect your wuved ones'?" He mocked, receiving a few chuckles from the Lost Boys.

"I'm not gonna let you touch anyone of them." Rumple stated calmly.

Peter smirked. "Oh, I'd like to see that."

"Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish. And I have to do whatever it takes. And what needs to be done has a price. A price that I'm willing to pay." Rumple stated.

"I used the curse to find you Bae, to tell you I made a mistake, to make sure you had a chance at happiness." Peter scoffed. "Now, we all have a chance, but only if you're willing to pay. And I am."

Peter sighed. "Pretty, pretty words."

Rumple ignored him. "I love you Bae, and Lily loves you Hook, even though you were never really there for her." If Hook's eyes could've widened, they would've been as large as golf balls, but he remained motionless.

Everyone knew what had to be done in order to have their happy endings. "So you're willing to abandon poor little Lily, just so you can escape Neverland. Don't you find that even a little bit selfish. Even for you?"

Rumple sighed. "I'm not doing it for me. I'm doing it for everyone else."

Peter laughed again. "Fine. You can leave Neverland. But I still need my Lost ones." He waved his hand again, and paralyzed Rumple. "Boys!"

Some of them cheered their leader, others started to back away. Peter chuckled darkly. He gestured to his loyal boys, including Felix to leave. The other's remained still.

"You're lucky Lily has kindly given herself in, so you can all be free. Just know that if you ever here the music again... You'll have to come back."

They nodded slowly. At least they would be from of him for a while.

Peter turned his gaze back on Henry and his frozen rescue team. "Now, go back to Storybrooke and never come back. If you do, I'll rip off your shadows, starting with his." He pointed to Henry.

The Peter vanished, and somehow, so did the Jolly Roger and it's new crew.

* * *

"I see someone's upset." A dark tone said from behind Lily, who jumped. He looked somehow satisfied.

Lily just stared at him, her eyes were somehow larger than before. She didn't reply.

He sat down beside her, where Rumple had sat earlier, never taking his eyes off of her. "Now."

Lily knew it was time to play his game, so now... Well... she played.

She quickly wiped her cheeks and unbuttoned her shirt. He narrowed his eyes; she was up to something. There's no way she'd do that willingly.

"And how exactly did you get untied?" He hissed.

Lily glared at him, trying to be as brave as she could. "Does it matter?" She hissed back as she put her long dark wavy hair to the side.

Pan raised his eyebrow at her, she shouldn't be talking to him like that.

Pan grabbed Lily's wrist which made her flinch but all she did was glare at him. He shook his head. "I guess not." His voice was calm, but his eyes held anger. "Seeing as you're leaving anyway."

"Did you set them free...?" Lily asked while looking at him straight in the eyes.

Pan just looked at his lost one up and down as he caressed her cheek that was starting to bruise a little.

"Yes." He stated calmly. " But now it's time to pay the price, love." Pan purred in a dark tone as he whispered in Lily's ear which made her shiver. *

Lily started to become numb. She faced the monster who began to work what was left of her shirt, he attacked her lips roughly as his hand grasped her breast causing her to grunt into the kiss.

He took this opportunity to battle his tongue for dominance. Of course, like all the times before, he won.

Lily knew she'd have to play along, that is if she was willing to use the cuff.

She had hid it under the pillow, and knew she'd never be able to get to it, especially while he held her wrists firmly above her head with one hand.

Lily squirmed slightly as Peter started kissing her lower, but when she didn't protest... Peter stopped... His toy was becoming boring. "What're you up to?" He demanded.

Lily frowned. "Wh-What? Nothing... N-Nothing." She innocently.

Peter cupped her cheek. "You're up to something, Lily... And I'm going to find out what." He threatened.

He slowly started to take off his shirt but be heard someone shout from outside the tree house.

He groaned in annoyance as he put his shirt back on. "I'll be right back, princess." He whispered into Lily's ear before licking her neck, leaving a wet mark.

Then he gone.

Lily knew she only had a few seconds, so she scrambled to get the cuff.  
Once she got it, she took it from under the pillow.

She, then sat up with her knees to her chest hoping that this plan would work.

* * *

Pan glared at the Lost Boy who'd disturbed him. "This had better be good." He hissed.

The boy couldn't have been older than thirteen, well he could, but he didn't look it. In fact he could've been at least a hundred or more.

The remaining lost boys came up to them.

Pan raised an eyebrow when they didn't say anything. "What?"

It was an older one who spoke this time "So... We were wondering... Are the other Lost Ones coming back?" Pan wanted to get back to his game, so he just smirked. He could see Felix smirking from the corner of his eye.

"We'll see." Pan stated. "But that's up to the Lost Girl." He gestured to his tree house, where poor Lily awaited him. "Now go on a hunt or something, now... I have some unfinished business to take care of." He turned to Felix. "Felix, watch over them."

Without further warning he rose into the air, going back to his tree house.

Once he was gone, everyone looked at their second in command, who nodded.

Then they scattered.

* * *

Pan came back into the tree house to see lily sitting with her knees to her chest.

She didn't even notice that he was there, but now he was going to find out why she's acting so strange.

"Now flower, where was I?" He laughed, as he took of his shirt showing his slim but muscular toned body.

Lily looked up and glared at him.

She was becoming aggravated, so much that she almost seemed angry. Well she was angry. Angry, scared, hopeless and defenseless... Wait, no. She wasn't completely defenseless.

She just needed to distract him.

Before he walked towards the bed, she got up and started to run away, she'd jump out of the window if she had to.

But, Pan was quicker, he grabbed her wrist and held her down to the floor.

"Now your going to tell me why your acting this way." He said to her, in a dark tone while he held her down, chest to chest.

Lily whimpered as he held her down, her back against the hard wood of the floor. The cuff still in her hand, but so as he couldn't see it.

Lily didn't just struggle this time, she fought back.

She was surprised when she managed to push him off her. She couldn't shake the feeling that he'd let her.

She held the cuff and placed it on his wrist before he could react.

But she didn't say anything, instead, she jumped away from him and ran out of the tree house as fast as she could.

* * *

**Where do you want this story to go? Any suggestions? Please Review! **


	23. The Messenger

**Chapter 23: The Messenger**

* * *

Before Lily could run out the door Pan was already in front of her.

"I still don't get you." He stated as he advanced on her slowly, like a hungry predator and it's pray.

Lily backed away, but then, the predator pounced, and he dragged Lily by the hair and dropped her on the floor.

She grunted in pain, but she didn't break down just yet.

She was strong, even if she was playing the mouse in this sick game of his.

"Another lesson, love, never make a cage you can't get out of." He stated, as he took off the cuff.

Lily was so shocked and that she couldn't move. Something had most defiantly gone wrong.

"I made this cuff you know, it doesn't work on me." He said as he threw it on the floor. Had Rumple lied to her... Or didn't he know?

Lily started to crawl away, but she was stopped, yet again.

"Oh, no you don't!" He hissed in an angry dark tone as he rose his arm flinging Lily across the room.

She hit the wall hard, gaining her brand new bruises. Pan came over to her and crouched down.

He slapped her, more than once, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

Then he grabbed her hair and yanked, Lily screamed.

Yes, he had been rough with her before, but this... this was torture. Lily was certain that if he yanked hard enough, he'd be able to pull out all of her hair.

Now... She was defenseless, she didn't know what to do...

Apart from give in. So, that's what she did... She gave in.

"Stop! Please... I-I-I'll do whatever you want... Just stop..." She whimpered. "P-please!"

To her relief, he actually obliged, but he didn't let go.

He smirked at her as he once again took off his shirt. Lily's eyes widened in realization.

"And what would that be?" He asked darkly, staring her up and down.

Lily stared at the floor, not daring to look in the eyes of the demon... Not daring to move.

Peter sighed. "Lily," He cupped her cheek, that were wet with the tears that had fallen from her sad, shiny eyes. "You know what I want."

She cried quietly as she began to remove the remaining of her clothing as slowly as she possibly could.

Every move she made hurt so much, she could tell that she was broken... Not just physically... But also mentally. He truly had won.

Once she finished on her shirt, Pan attacked her.

He didn't even bother pushing her on the bed. He had her right where he wanted her. Trapped.

She didn't fight him anymore, she knew the consequences and it was too much for her to bare.

He kissed her sucked on her neck like a vampire, feeling her pulse quicken.

He didn't even bother unbuttoning her shorts, he ripped them off.

Sooner or later they were both completely naked.

His fingers were moving all over her body causing her to shiver.

To her disgust, he pressed himself against her, so she couldn't move, and rubbed against her before he painfully and mercilessly thrust into her causing her to grunt in pain.

She glared at him causing him to bite down on her neck again, this time drawing blood.

Lily cried out, so loud, she could hear a bird fly away. A free bird... Why couldn't she be free?

Why? Because Pan wanted her... And we all know... Peter Pan always gets what he wants.

And he wanted a bird in a cage... And he got one...

Lily tried to push him off, the pain in her neck and between her legs was unbearable.

But it didn't stop him, it just made him chuckle in delight.

"You will never win." He whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck, as if kissing it better; It didn't work.

He then bit down hard on her breast, causing blood to drip down her body like lava.

She didn't understand, one minute she was safe on the Jolly Roger, and the next minute was with him... as though nothing had changed.

She just stopped fighting him because the pain was making her so weak that nothing mattered to her anymore.

But it was for Henry, right? She would've given anything for him...Even though they hadn't spoken much, there was that bond between them.

Maybe it was there parents? Lily hadn't really thought of it, but the way her father looked at Henry's mother, looked like longing.

Right now, however, as much as she tried to think of something other than what Peter was doing to her, she couldn't.

Pan moved a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her so roughly that her lips bled.

She moaned at the pain, getting tired.

But she knew that Pan wouldn't care if she was half dead, as long as he could have what he wanted.

Then what seemed like hours later, he finally got off her. She didn't even try to move, knowing that it'd be useless.

In a blink, he was already fully dressed in that familiar green outfit with the dark boots.

Lily flinched as he lent over her, but he wasn't grinning.

He was still angry with her for her attempt to take away his magic. "You really thought you could beat me?" He scoffed, his face so close to hers, she felt suffocated.

She shook her head. Peter narrowed his eyes. "I-I just wanted to... t-to leave." She whimpered.

Peter chuckled darkly, sending shivers all over her body. "Leave?" He repeated. "After everything I've told you? You think I'll ever let you leave?"

Lily looked away from him. "Well? Do you?" He urged her.

She sighed. "No..." She whispered. "B-but I-"

"No." He cut her off. "You are never leaving Neverland, at least not without me. If you do, you will die."

Lily glared at him. "I'd sooner die than stay here with you!" She hissed.

Peter raised his eyebrows when she spoke back. He cupped her cheek and forced her to look into his eyes. "Well, even if you did want to leave. It's too late."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Lily asked, shaking all over.

He smirked slightly. "They've left you, Lily. And they're never coming back."

Lily closed her eyes before a raging river of tears could escape her eyes. "No..."

Peter grabbed her hair again, and leaned in closer. "They won't return. Because, I'm not just going to curse them, like the rest of their town. No. Because of their special meaning to you, I'm going to take their lives. And you won't do a thing to stop me. Do you know why?" He didn't wait for her answer, "Because without them to protect you, you are right back to where you started: My Little slut."

"I will never be yours!" She seethed at him.

He tugged her hair and whispered in her ear. "You already are." He smirked darkly at her.

Then he stood up and threw her a dress, where it came from, she had no idea.

It was as white as snow, maybe even brighter. Lily just stared at it.

Pan watched her. "Put it on." He ordered, then added, with a sly smile that made her wish she could punch him. "Or I'll just get undressed again."

With that said, Lily got off the bed, standing for at least a second before falling right back down again. He laughed. "You're going to have to get used to it sooner or later, I won't waist the water on that every time." He chuckled.

Lily glared at him, but instead of standing up, she just put the dress on sitting down.

Though, she'd never admit it, the dress was soft, simple, and pretty.

Something she probably would wear given the choice. It had cute elbow sleeves and had she been standing, the hem of the skirt would be just above her knees.

It fit her perfectly. "Stand up." Peter ordered, getting impatient at her slowness.

She stared up at him in shock. 'How the hell does he expect me to do that?' "I can't." Peter grabbed Lily's forearm and lifted her up roughly.

She squeaked in shock and pain. The, he grabbed her waist, staring her up and down.

He sighed. "Look at you... Gorgeous." Lily glared at him. "Helpless... and all mine... For the rest of eternity." Lily's stomach churned.

Then, he pulled out that leather flask once again.

Pan gave her the water to help with the pain.

"Now, are you going to be good?" He asked in a dark tone.

Lily just glared at him. To his shock, she started to walk away, he followed her.

But then, she turned around, her eyes wide with frustration. "Get away from me!" She yelled, kicking him in the shin, he didn't even flinch at her actions.

Instead, he let her run with a smirk. "Game on, little girl."

Lily surrendered herself to the pain of her scratched feet against the ground.

The angry pitter-patter sound they made as they were hitting the forest floor.

She had no shoes, nothing to protect her legs, her arms or even her face, even if she had drank the magical water, it was as though nothing had happened, apart from a whole different pain was replaced.

But she didn't care, she was elated, her soul at it's summit, she was running and she was free. For a while anyway.

* * *

Once pan had told the lost boys were they were heading , they were thrilled.

They were finally going to play the ultimate game and it was off the island.

"Now, prepare yourselves for one hell of an adventure." Peter smirked as he walked away from them.

Pan motioned over to Felix to follow him.

"I sense something." Felix said with curious eyes. "What's going on?" Pan smiled, Felix knew him all to well.

"Well my little flower has run off, but I'm going to retrieve her." He responded, then glanced at the Lost Boys. "Look after them, make sure they're ready when I come back." He patted Felix's shoulder before walking into the jungle to find Lily.

* * *

She had been running for a while now, and really needed a brake.

The cuts on her feet were the worst, it felt as if she was running on ice, but not the smooth kind you get in an ice rink.

It was rough, and it hurt. A lot more than running on fire. Especially if you've been doing it for more than two hours.

She knew she couldn't stay in one place to long, but she couldn't go on.

Looking around for somewhere to sit down, she looked around to see a lagoon, "Wow." She whispered.

It wasn't exactly what she expected to see, but it looked like a nice place to rest, at least for a few minutes.

She reached the edge of the water, knowing that drinking it would be useless, noticing the river, clearly leading back to the ocean.

The water was still, peaceful, like a mirror reflecting the moon. It's shimmering light was the only thing from keeping her from utter darkness.

Lily dipped her feet in the pool, her cuts stinging as the salted water surrounded them. The ripples made Lily feel at peace, as you already know, Lily loves the sea, and everything about it.

However, before she could react, something grabbed her ankles from under the water.

She didn't scream, scared that Peter would find her, instead, she pulled and pulled, until whatever was holding her let her go.

Lily gasped when she saw a glowing tale through the water. She stopped struggling when she looked into the mermaids eyes.

She didn't say anything, instead she smiled widely. "Who are you." Lily asked.

The red head smiled. "I'm Ariel."

Lily almost fainted, she should have known: the red hair... "I'm Lily..."

Ariel nodded. "I know." She stated, with pity in her voice.

"Then you know what Pan has done?" Ariel nodded again. "Then...C-can you help me?"

Ariel sighed. "I cannot take you away from him... But I'm here to deliver a message.

* * *

Earlier that night, Emma had her family back, but she knew they weren't safe and sound.

She felt guilty that they didn't try to get Lily back, and she couldn't imagine how Killian must be feeling.

When the ship landed, the whole town was waiting for them.

Emma looked over at her son who seemed happy to be home but had a troubled tint in his eyes.

"I promise, we will get her back, Henry." She said to Henry as she wrapped an arm around him.

Henry slightly smiled at her, but he wasn't convinced.

Everyone headed over to granny's to celebrate their return.

But some weren't up for it. Killian walked out to the dock and stood out looking in the sea.

Lily loved the sea... And so did he.

He felt awful. This had been the second time he had abandoned her, though this time, he knew she'd be in danger.

A tear slipped down his cheek when someone came up behind him.

A women with long red curly hair. He had never seen her before. "Who are you?" He asked, he recognized her clothes, they belonged to Belle.

"I'm Ariel." She smiled, "You're Killian, right?" He nodded, it wasn't a surprise she knew him. "I can help you." She said while looking at the sea.

Killian looked at her with curious eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I can swim between worlds" She stated, going towards the edge of the dock.

His eyes widened. "You're a mermaid?" He asked, an uneasy look on his face, which she noticed.

"Don't worry!" She smiled brightly. "I'm not like my sisters."

"Whatever... Just tell Lily I love her and that I will see her again." He said .

She nodded at him and jumped off the dock into the ocean. Killian watched Ariel swim away, he hoped his flower was okay.


End file.
